Et ensuite?
by NonoLapin
Summary: Plus rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, au retour de Mont Weather. Le doute, l'impatience, le besoin de plus se font ressentir plus que jamais depuis leur arrivée sur Terre, et ce qu'il reste des 100 ne peut reprendre une vie "normale" après toutes ces épreuves.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Tout le monde était sain et sauf. Nous étions de retour au Camp Jaha, et Clarke et moi avions réussi à ramener notre famille à la maison.

Les adultes restés au camp pendant la mission arrivèrent petit à petit pour aider Jasper, Miller, Raven, Wick et tous les autres. Il y avait des blessés, mais rien de grave. Les séquelles seraient surtout psychologiques. Le temps ferait son affaire, et en se soutenant comme nous l'avions fait depuis notre arrivée sur Terre, je savais que nous nous en sortirions.

En tournant la tête, j'aperçus Clarke en dehors des murs, serrant un Monty plus qu'affaibli dans ses bras. Il finit par rentrer, et je rejoignis Clarke.

« Je pense qu'on mérite un verre.

– Prends en un pour moi.

Sa voix était dure, impénétrable.

– Hey, on peut s'en sortir.

J'en étais sûr. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé, nous en étions capables.

– Je ne rentre pas.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me doutais qu'elle dirait ça. Et pourtant, le poids de ses mots me semblait insupportable. Mon regard jusqu'à présent tourné vers nos amis se posa sur elle.

– Ecoute, si tu as besoin d'être pardonnée, je le ferai. Tu es pardonnée.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire, mais son caractère et sa culpabilité ne la laisseraient pas changer d'avis.

– S'il te plait, rentre.

– Prends soin d'eux pour moi.

La détermination se lisait dans ses yeux bleus. Une détermination sans faille. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Je la détestais cette détermination, et je détestais la détresse qui me prenait peu à peu la gorge.

– Clarke…

– Voir leurs visages tous les jours va juste me rappeler ce que j'ai dû faire pour les ramener ici.

– Ce que _nous_ avons fait. Tu n'as pas à faire ça toute seule.

– Je le supporterai, pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire.

Il était trop tard, et je le savais.

– Ou est-ce que tu vas aller ?

– Je ne sais pas.

J'étais incapable de bouger, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi pour déposer un baiser d'adieu sur ma joue. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes épaules, et j'entendis les sanglots qu'elle retenait lorsqu'elle me dit cette phrase devenue trop courante à mon gout.

– Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Elle finit par s'éloigner de moi, et après un dernier regard, elle partit sans se retourner. Je la regardais me quitter, et plus rien ne comptait autour de moi. Le bruit en provenance du camp n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement lointain, la nature alentour n'existait plus.

Incapable de la lâcher des yeux, je finis par la rattraper. Lorsque je me plantais devant elle, je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'arguer, et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Dans ce baiser, je mis mon désir de ne pas la laisser partir, ma compréhension de son geste, ma gratitude pour tout ce qu'elle nous avait apporté depuis le début, et encore tout un tas d'autres sentiments que je n'étais même pas sûr de comprendre.

– Bellamy…

Sa voix était triste et réprobatrice.

– Je sais, t'inquiète. Va-t'en. Et fais attention à toi Princesse. »

Cette fois-ci, elle s'en allait pour de bon, et je ne la retenais pas.

* * *

_Salut !  
__Ceci est ma toute première fic, donc je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques possibles (pourvu qu'elles soient constructives bien entendu) ;D  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre donc à la prochaine, la suite arrivera assez rapidement normalement (le prologue n'est pas très intéressant j'en suis consciente ^^)_


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

De garde sur les fortifications du camp, je surveillais les alentours sans réelle intérêt. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort des habitants de Mount Weather, et notre retour à tous au camp Jaha. Toutes les blessures physiques avaient disparus. Raven pouvait de nouveau marcher grâce à la nouvelle prothèse que Wick lui avait faite. Monty et Harper avaient récupéré de leur passage forcé sur le billard. Seule Abby conservait des difficultés à bouger son bras gauche : dans la précipitation, le scientifique avait touché un nerf.

Mais les plus grosses séquelles restaient invisibles. Abby continuait de m'en vouloir pour le départ de sa fille, que je n'avais pas pu retenir. Elle s'appliquait donc à m'éviter, de même que Jasper, qui ne se remettait pas de la mort de Maya. Le processus serait long, je le savais. Mais je ne leur demandais pas de me pardonner, seulement de comprendre. Comprendre que sa fille n'aurait pas supporté de devoir faire face à ses actes. Comprendre qu'aucun autre choix ne s'imposait à nous, et que Maya fut un malheureux dommage collatéral.

Je portais mes propres remords, mes propres regrets, mais je m'occupais pour les garder à distance. Nous, les survivants de l'Arche, avions une Vie à reconstruire sur cette Terre fraichement retrouvée. Pendant ces deux derniers mois, les problèmes semblaient d'être tenus éloignés, et nous avions pu commencer cette reconstruction. Le camp avait été agrandi, les fortifications solidifiées des habitations plus stables, plus solides se construisaient peu à peu, et un semblant de société semblait se mettre en place. Nous gérions les ressources le mieux possible, chassant ce que nous savions comestible, cueillant ce que Monty et d'autres scientifiques nous disaient sans danger. La question de cultures et d'élevages se posait à mesure que le temps passait et que le camp évoluait.

Des décennies seraient nécessaires pour atteindre la qualité de vie qu'avaient nos ancêtres avant de tout détruire, mais nous y arriverions. Je le savais.

« Ca va Bell ?

– Tout à l'air tranquille Sam. Aucun problème de ce côté du camp, et les Natifs ne semblent toujours pas près de se montrer. Encore une nuit calme si tu veux mon avis.

Sam faisait partie des derniers arrivant, en même temps que Kane, Abby et les autres. Lui aussi avait été enrôlé dans l'équipe de sécurité du camp, et à force de rondes ensemble, lui et moi avions sympathisé.

– Ca marche. Je viens prendre le relais, tu peux redescendre. »

A l'intérieur des murs, le calme régnait. A l'instar des soirs précédents, je ne voulais pas aller me coucher, ni même retourner dans ce qui remplaçait désormais ma tente. Je m'assis donc près du feu, jouant avec les cailloux à mes pieds. Comme si c'était devenu une habitude depuis quelques semaines, Monty me rejoignit, puis Raven. La discussion s'engagea comme à chaque fois, sur des sujets tout à fait triviaux : en ce qui me concernait, faire semblant était plus simple.

Mais certains soirs comme celui-ci, une phrase échappait à l'un d'entre nous. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Raven.

« Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça, mais Clarke me manque.

Le silence qui suivit ne m'aida pas à échapper à mes pensées. Moi aussi elle me manquait. Chaque putain de jour, je pensais à elle, me demandant où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Si elle allait bien. Je ne pouvais cependant pas me laisser aller à ce genre de vague à l'âme, et je cherchais encore une fois un moyen d'éviter le sujet. Mais Monty enchaina, ne m'en laissant pas le temps.

– Moi aussi. Je me demande vraiment où elle peut être.

– Va savoir… Elle a peut-être trouvé un endroit tranquille, et elle se la coule douce au milieu des écureuils à trois yeux.

Raven rit, suivit par Monty, avant de reprendre.

– Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sort bien. Pas vrai Blake ?

Après quelques secondes, je finis par répondre sans grande conviction que, sûrement, Clarke allait bien. Ma Princesse – j'en étais venu à l'appeler comme ça même dans mes pensées – était forte, elle était capable de beaucoup de choses.

Mais la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, malgré sa détermination elle semblait si fragile. Je m'inquiétais énormément.

Mais je ne devais pas leur montrer. Je me sentais toujours investi de ce rôle de leader auprès de mes amis, ma _famille_, et maintenir leur moral faisait partie de mes devoirs.

Pour autant, je me levais sans un mot de plus et me dirigeais vers ma cabane. Mon moral n'était pas assez bon pour que j'aide celui des autres ce soir. La voix de Monty m'arrêta cependant dans mon élan.

– Bellamy attend. En fait, on voulait te parler d'un truc.

Sans un mot, je revins m'assoir et les regardais l'un après l'autre.

– Raven, moi et quelques autres, on commence à tourner en rond ici. Les adultes semblent trouver leur compte dans ce semblant de stabilité récemment acquis, mais nous, on en a marre.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? Aux dernières nouvelles, les possibilités restent assez limitées ici…

– Justement non, Bellamy. On n'en sait rien. En dehors du village de Lexa, et de Mount Weather, on ne sait pas ce qui se trouve autour, et…

– Et cette planète est la nôtre aussi, repris Raven. Nous pourrions commencer à étendre notre connaissance de la région, aller au-delà de ce qu'on connait pour l'instant ! J'en peux plus de rester à rien faire, à réparer des radios dont on ne se sert même pas, à fabriquer des balles qu'on n'utilise pas plus. Depuis que nous sommes revenus, la vie redevient peu à peu la même que sur l'Arche, et ça c'est pas possible !

Raven avait raison, je le savais. Après avoir vécu plusieurs mois tous ensembles, avoir survécu à de nombreuses épreuves, se restreindre à la vie d'un camp dirigé par les mêmes têtes pensantes que sur l'Arche nous pesait de plus en plus.

Et je mentirais si je disais ne pas avoir déjà envisagé de partir. Mais pour aller où ? Faire quoi ? La paix avec les Natifs semblait toujours aussi fragile, après leur trahison à Mount Weather. Et nous ne savions rien de ce qui nous attendait dehors : les Natifs n'étaient peut-être pas le plus grand danger après tout.

– Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire les gars. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est encore trop tôt pour partir.

Alors que je me levais à nouveau pour partir, ce fut cette fois la voix de Raven qui me retint.

– On n'était pas en train de te demander ton avis, Blake. On part.

Monty enchaina, alors qu'il se levait lui aussi.

– On aimerait que tu viennes avec nous. Même si tu t'es comporté comme un vrai con la plupart du temps, tu as réussi à nous maintenir en vie, et c'est en partie grâce à toi qu'on est toujours là. Mais quoiqu'il arrive on s'en va.

Je restais un moment à les regarder, mes yeux passant de l'un à l'autre sans vraiment se fixer. Si j'étais totalement honnête avec moi-même, je saurais que j'avais peur de partir. Quitter le camp Jaha, c'était quitter le seul endroit où Clarke pourrait nous retrouver, et donc ma seule chance de la revoir un jour.

Sauf que Clarke ne reviendrait pas. Elle avait décidé de partir pour supporter toute seule le poids de nos actes à tous, et je savais qu'elle était bien trop bornée pour changer d'avis. Même après ces deux derniers mois, je ne m'étais toujours pas fait à cette idée, et chaque jour en prenant mon poste sur les remparts, je gardais l'espoir de la voir apparaitre au loin.

Seulement, cet ultimatum que me posaient mes amis me forçait à faire face. Et malgré toute la difficulté que cela représentait pour moi, ma réponse était déjà toute prête.

– Vous saviez déjà que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir sans moi, pas vrai ?

Un sourire éclaira immédiatement le visage de Monty, pendant que Raven me répondait avec toute l'assurance qui la caractérisait.

– On ne pouvait pas te laisser le choix Blake. Et à force, on finit par te connaitre… !

–––

L'organisation de notre départ pris quelques jours. Il fallut réunir assez de vivres non périssables pour tenir plusieurs jours, des armes et des munitions, des tentes, et des couvertures. Nous étions quarante à partir, puisque Murphy nous avait quitté en même temps que le Chancelier, que huit d'entre nous avait choisis de rester auprès de leurs familles tout juste retrouvées, et que Sam et Wick avaient décidé de venir. Tout le monde aurait un sac à porter, ainsi la masse de matériel et de vivres seraient répartie, et donc moins importante pour chacun.

Le plus difficile avait été d'annoncer à Abby, Kane et au reste du pseudo gouvernement peu à peu en place que nous devions partir. Sans eux, sans retour envisagé, et sans moyen de rester en contact. Pendant des heures, ils avaient cherché à nous faire rester. Ils avaient ensuite insisté pour nous obliger à prendre des radios – que nous avions jugées inutiles, puisque nous n'aurions eu aucun moyen de les recharger – pour finalement décider d'envoyer des « adultes expérimentés » avec nous. Abby surtout n'avait pas arrêté de répéter que nous n'étions que des enfants, que nous ne pouvions pas partir seuls, en milieu hostile et inconnu, sans but. Cet argument m'avait d'autant plus énervé qu'elle et le conseil n'avaient pas hésité à envoyer à la mort une centaine de mineurs sur la Terre, supposée inhabitable à ce moment-là. Sa fille faisait partie de ce convoi exceptionnel vers l'enfer. Sa propre fille qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger, à empêcher de partir seule. Ce n'est que lorsque je lui avais violemment cracher ces paroles à la figure qu'elle avait lâché l'affaire. Peu à peu, les autres avaient également abandonné.

Le jour du départ, nous avions décidé de nous diriger vers l'océan, direction plein Est. D'après les quelques cartes qui avaient pu être récupérées dans l'épave de l'Arche, la distance à parcourir était relativement peu importante – environ 4 ou 5 jours seraient suffisants – et à partir de là, nous aurions un point central facile à retrouver.

Lorsque nous franchîmes les portes du camp, il y eut quelques adultes pour nous souhaiter bon courage, pour tenter de nous convaincre de rester une dernière fois. Marcus Kane lui-même était venu. Abby en revanche était campée devant les restes de la station, et me fixait avec rage et tristesse mêlées. Après avoir croisé son regard brièvement, je me tournais vers mes camarades. Quoiqu'elle pense, rester ici n'était plus une option pour nous, et je n'étais pas responsable des choix et de la transformation de sa fille depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

– Est-ce que tout le monde est près ?

Je parlais fort pour que chacun m'entende. Une fois l'approbation générale reçue, je pris la tête du convoi au côté de Raven, et nous sortîmes du camp Jaha, pour ce qui devait être la toute dernière fois.

–––

Cela faisait environ trois heures que nous marchions. Etant partis après le déjeuner, nous devions nous arrêter pour la nuit dans deux heures seulement, afin de pouvoir s'établir un minimum.

Plusieurs discussions se faisaient entendre au sein de la troupe, et je n'avais cessé pendant le trajet de penser à ce que nous pourrions découvrir durant notre entreprise plus qu'hasardeuse. Rien de ce que nous avions trouvé depuis notre arrivée ne nous avait fait bon accueil, et il ne paraissait pas insensé de penser que d'autres menaces pouvaient nous attendre au tournant. Cependant je ne pouvais croire que le monde que la race humaine avait dû quitter quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans plus tôt soit devenu complètement hostile.

« Ca va Bellamy ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on est parti.

Tiré de mes pensées par Sam, je tournais mon regard vers lui. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il avait voulu nous accompagner. Il ne faisait pas partie des 100, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce besoin que nous ressentions de nous éloigner de ceux qui nous avaient envoyé à la mort, de nous éloigner d'un système qui ne signifiait plus rien pour nous. Si ?

– Ca va oui, je suis perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout.

– Tu as une idée de ce qu'on fera une fois à l'océan ?

– Je pense qu'on prendra quelques jours pour y réfléchir une fois que nous y serons. Je ne peux pas décider ça tout seul.

– Tu n'es pas le leader ? Ce n'est pas toi qui prenais les décisions au sein de votre « clan de survivants » ?

– ça ne marche pas comme ça, je n'ai jamais été seul à décider.

– Ah oui… Clarke ?

– Entre autre, oui…

– Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur elle.

– Arrêtez tous de me parler de Clarke ! Elle est partie, elle a fait son choix. Elle n'est plus là, parler d'elle ne sert à rien.

– Calmos Bell, je pensais pas…

– On a une mission, on s'y tient. »

J'accélérais le pas pour m'éloigner de Sam. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même mon comportement, mais je ne m'éternisais pas dessus. Des choses bien plus importantes réclamaient mon attention, il fallait que je veille sur chacun d'entre nous. Je devais nous garder en vie, coute que coute. Depuis que nous étions tous revenus de Mount Weather, c'était devenu une sorte de leitmotiv pour moi, même si les deux mois passés au camp Jaha avaient été les plus calmes qu'on ait connus depuis notre arrivée sur Terre.

Jasper fini par me rattraper. Nous avions échangé très peu de mots dernièrement, je savais qu'il me tenait toujours en parti responsable de la mort de Maya. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était vrai. Cependant je savais, d'après les dires de Monty, que sa colère s'apaisait peu à peu. J'étais néanmoins étonné de l'entendre engager la conversation.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Arrêtez de me demander ça… J'ai l'air d'aller mal, ou quoi ?

– Sincèrement ?

Les sourcils froncés, je regardais Jasper alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

– Déjà avant le départ tu ne parlais à quasiment personne. Tu marches en tête depuis le début sans te rendre compte que tout le monde ne suit pas. Et tu as envoyé bouler le seul mec qui soit venu te parler depuis que nous sommes partis. On est loin d'être les meilleurs potes, mais je sais reconnaitre quand quelque chose ne va pas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jasper ? Tu es malade ou quoi, ça fait des semaines que je ne t'ai pas entendu prononcer plus de trois mots.

Ma tentative de changer de sujet avorta d'emblée, lorsqu'il me lança un regard incrédule.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Même si c'est notre choix, et que je l'assume entièrement, on a quitté un endroit qui pour le moment était sûr pour nous, dans le but plus ou moins flou de découvrir dans quel monde nous vivons maintenant. Je sais pas vous, mais moi ça me préoccupe.

– Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi, le mec qui s'est embarqué sans réfléchir sur un vaisseau à destination d'une planète supposée non viable, dans l'unique but de protéger ta petite sœur ?

– Ne parles pas de…

– Ecoute Bellamy, que tu le reconnaisses ou non, si tu es dans cet état là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Clarke – et ta sœur aussi d'ailleurs – te manquent. Tu refuses peut-être de l'admettre, mais on le sait tous : toi et Griffin n'étaient plus de simples amis. Maintenant, elle est partie. Elle ne reviendra pas, et toi tu as une mission à mener à bien. Alors arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit, c'est inutile. Et contre-productif.

Pendant qu'il parlait, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que Monty s'était également rapproché. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son _frère_, il enchaina, plus doucement.

– Jas' a raison tu sais. Le Bellamy auquel on a demandé de nous accompagner, ce n'est pas toi. Celui dont on a besoin aujourd'hui, c'est le meneur. Le gars qui nous a appris à nous servir d'armes. Celui qui nous a permis de rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant.

– Ouais, je sais. »

Je ne pouvais rien dire de plus. J'étais à la fois en colère et triste, et même un peu effrayé. Ils avaient raison, je le savais. Je n'avais pas le droit de continuer ainsi : mes émotions personnelles ne devaient plus m'empêcher de faire mon travail efficacement.

Je ne savais plus à quel moment j'étais devenu ce pauvre mec dominé par ses sentiments, incapable de faire face à des obstacles que je m'imposais moi-même. Mais maintenant que j'en avais conscience, ça ne pouvait pas durer une minute de plus.

Lançant un regard entendu à Monty, je remontais mon sac sur mon épaule avant de me retourner vers le reste du groupe pour ordonner une pose d'un quart d'heure.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review ;D


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

« Lexa, je m'en vais.

Mon sac sur l'épaule, sur le pas de la porte, j'étais prête à partir. Même si elle avait prédit ma venue ici suite à sa trahison, je ne me sentais pas beaucoup mieux que lors de mon arrivée. Je devais partir.

Jamais je n'avais regretté d'avoir pu sauver ma _famille_, et le reste des survivants de l'Arche. Jamais. Ce que je regrettais depuis tout ce temps, c'était de ne pas avoir trouvé d'autre solution. Alors certes, j'avais fini par accepter ce que j'avais fait : dans l'urgence de la situation, face à la menace que faisait peser _Dante Junior_ sur ma mère et sur tous les autres, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que d'abaisser ce levier. Mais entendre Lexa, Nyko et le reste de leur village me répéter que j'avais bien fait, que les habitants de Mount Weather méritaient leur sort, ça je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Depuis mon arrivée sur Terre, j'avais conscience d'avoir changée, de ne plus être la même. Mais mes convictions et mes principes, eux, n'avaient pas changés.

– Et où vas-tu aller ? Tu ne connais rien en dehors de ce village et de ton camp. Je sais que tu ne retourneras pas là-bas.

– Mais je ne resterai pas ici plus longtemps. Je ne te demande pas la permission Lexa, je t'informe.

– Pourquoi ? Tu es une guerrière, un vrai leader. Tu es respectée, tu as ta place ici. Même Nyko est content de l'aide que tu lui apporte en tant que guérisseuse.

– Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas faite pour vivre ici. Votre vie, vos principes ne sont pas les miens. Nos différents n'existent plus, et j'en suis très contente. Peut-être qu'un jour nous nous recroiserons, mais pour le moment, j'en ai fini avec tout ça. J'ai besoin de partir.

– Je sais. »

Je lui souris avant de tourner les talons. Avant que j'aie pu franchir le seuil pour me retrouver dehors, je l'entends se lever de son siège, et venir vers moi en m'appelant.

« Cesse de t'en vouloir, Clarke du Peuple du Ciel. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ton ami Finn ne pouvait être sauvé. Et les Hommes de la Montagne on choisit leur destin le jour où ils ont commencé à capturer les nôtres pour en faire des expériences vivantes.

– Cela ne rend pas mes actes moins horribles, je me suis seulement abaissée à leur niveau. Ce n'est pas louable Lexa. Je ne m'en veux plus pour ce que j'ai fait, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu trouver d'autre solution pour y parvenir.

– Si tu étais née ici, tu aurais été fière de toi.

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant laisse-moi partir. »

Le leader des Natifs fit un pas en arrière, m'indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me retenir plus longtemps.

En traversant le village, je sentis les regards de chacun peser sur moi. Lexa avait raison, j'avais fini par me faire accepter ici. J'étais, avec Octavia, la seule personne issue du Peuple du Ciel qu'ils respectaient. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons, et c'était là que se trouvait le problème. En laissant tout ça derrière moi, j'espérai continuer à avancer.

–––

Sans objectif réel, je marchais pendant des heures. J'observais la nature autour de moi, plongée dans mes pensées. Je redoutais ces moments où je me retrouvais seule face à mes réflexions. Je n'avais rien pour y échapper, aucun moyen de détourner mon attention, et immanquablement, je repensais à ce que j'avais vécu depuis mon arrivée ici, avec les 100.

Je repensais au jour de notre arrivée, à la terreur que j'avais pu lire dans les yeux de chacun, alors que moi je savais où nous allions. Aux exclamations d'émerveillement et de joie qui s'étaient élevées lorsque la porte du vaisseau s'était ouverte sur une forêt verdoyante et odorante. Le plaisir incommensurable qui m'avait envahi lorsque j'avais pour la première fois posé mon pied sur le sol humide que je rêvais de fouler depuis tant de temps.

Les visages de mes nouveaux amis me revenaient en mémoire. Jasper, Monty. Octavia. Finn…

Finn que je n'avais pas pu sauver. Que j'avais même tué de mes propres mains. J'avais beau me répéter sans cesse que je lui avais ainsi épargné des souffrances innommables, je ne pouvais m'ôter de l'esprit que j'étais celle qui lui avais pris son dernier souffle.

A ce moment-là, ma mère que je ne pouvais pardonner m'avait regardé avec un dégout non dissimulé, et Raven avait hurlé à s'en déchirer la gorge. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à cette dernière…

Mais j'avais surmonté ça, comme j'avais déjà surmonté la mort de Charlotte et la mort de Wells. Il avait fallu que je continue à avancer, j'avais des responsabilités, et l'apitoiement, la tristesse, les remords n'avaient pas leur place.

Me revint ensuite le moment où j'avais du abaisser ce levier qui commandait le sens de rotation des turbines de Mount Weather. Le moment où j'avais du décider de la mort de centaines de personnes innocentes, pour sauver les miens. Ce geste me hantait toujours, et continuerait de me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je le savais.

Le chemin du retour avait été pénible. Je n'avais adressé la parole à personne, me laissant peu à peu distancer par le groupe. J'avais été la dernière à arriver au camp Jaha, et l'évidence s'était alors imposée d'elle-même : je ne pouvais tout simplement pas franchir ces portes, j'en étais incapable. Je n'avais plus ma place ici. Bellamy avait dut le comprendre, car il n'avait pas insisté pour que je reste. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il le fasse, ç'aurait été bien plus difficile. Mais il m'avait embrassé. Mes barrières avaient été sur le point de céder, et il m'avait lâchée à temps.

Ce baiser aussi me hantait. Je lui en voulais de l'avoir fait, mais j'avais été tellement réconfortée sur l'instant. Certes, ma détermination à partir avait flanchée un infime instant, mais savoir qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, que je pouvais partir tranquille l'avait finalement renforcée. J'avais aimé ce baiser, j'y avais répondu, peu de temps avant qu'il ne me lâche. Et finalement…

« AAH ! »

Mon cri de souffrance, mêlée à la surprise, résonna dans mes propres oreilles alors que je m'effondrais sur le sol, la jambe gauche prise dans un étau de douleur. Me forçant à oublier celle-ci comme j'avais appris à le faire au fil des derniers mois, je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Surement destiné à la capture d'un animal quelconque, ce piège avait dû être placé là par un village alentour. Ce qui signifiait qu'à tout moment je risquais de me faire capturer – si ce n'est pire – par des Natifs.

« Quelle idiote ! », je me fustigeais à voix haute de ma stupidité. Je le savais ! La vigilance était capitale dans ce monde hostile, et tout ce que je trouvais à faire, c'était m'aventurer en terrain inconnu, plongée dans mes pensées !

Respirant profondément, j'examinais ce qui emprisonnait ma jambe. Prise au niveau du mollet, un système de dents actionnées par des ressorts entaillait profondément la chair. Il ne fallait pas que je perde de temps, je devais me libérer au plus vite.

Essayant tous les moyens qui me venaient à l'esprit, je m'attaquais donc au piège. Pendant ce qui me parut des heures, j'essayais de desserrer les dents, de démonter le mécanisme, de glisser ma jambe en dehors. La douleur était insupportable, et ma mâchoire me faisait souffrir, à force de serrer les dents.

Finalement, alors que le soleil terminait sa course derrière les arbres, je réussis à faire levier à l'aide d'une branche épaisse, libérant ainsi ma jambe. Immobilisée jusqu'à lors, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que celle-ci était cassée. La souffrance s'intensifia encore lorsque je fus dégagée.

« Je te jure Clarke, tu n'aurais pas pu être plus stupide ! Cela ne fait même pas une demi-journée que tu dois te débrouiller seule, et tu es déjà dans la merde... ! »

Cédant à mes émotions, je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir me retenir. Les larmes coulaient, chaudes contre ma joue, et je me retrouvais incapable de penser de façon cohérente. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était ma solitude dans cette forêt inhospitalière. Tout ce que j'entendais, c'était mes sanglots désespérés.

J'avais besoin d'eux. J'avais besoin de lui, de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour assurer mes arrières, me montrer qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et des solutions aux problèmes qui nous assaillaient depuis le début.

Mais j'étais seule.

Complètement seule.

Lorsque ma respiration se calma, et que mes larmes cessèrent de couler, la nuit était tombée. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps, assise immobile sur le sol humide.

Me traitant mentalement de tous les noms – je m'étais exposée stupidement à toutes les menaces possibles pendant que je me morfondais inutilement – je me forçais à respirer profondément.

La première chose à faire était de m'occuper de ma jambe. Je commençais par me faire un cataplasme à l'aide des algues que j'avais emportée avec moi. Les propriétés désinfectantes et cicatrisantes de cette plante me fascinaient toujours autant…

A l'aide de branches autour de moi, et de bandes de tissu d'un t-shirt de rechange, j'entrepris ensuite de me fabriquer une atèle. Cela n'empêcherait pas la douleur, mais au moins ma jambe serait maintenue.

Une fois le problème de ma blessure (relativement) réglé, je tentais de me relever pour repartir au plus vite. J'avais passé déjà beaucoup trop de temps ici. C'était même un miracle que personne ne m'ait encore trouvé, et il était hors de question que je reste pour vérifier ma théorie.

La douleur restait insoutenable, mais au moins je pouvais marcher. Je me dirigeais donc dans la direction de la lune, qui commençait à peine son ascension : l'Est me semblait être un bon choix. Ou en tout cas, pas un mauvais choix. Il fallait être honnête, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire, et c'était bien pour ça que je décidais de suivre mes envies. L'océan que l'on apercevait depuis l'Arche m'avait toujours fascinée, aussi je me dirigeais vers lui.

Pour la première fois, depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvenais, je n'avais aucun but. Ou plutôt, mon seul but était totalement futile et ne dépendait que de _mes _envies. Sur l'Arche, même inconsciemment, il fallait toujours avoir en tête que nos vies ne dépendaient que des comportements individuels de chacun, et que donc chacune de nos actions avaient des répercutions, même infimes, sur notre survie à tous. Et sur la Terre, on m'avait presqu'immédiatement confié – à Bellamy et moi en fait – la vie de cette centaine d'adolescents inconscients. J'avais la sensation de ne jamais avoir été libre de toute ma vie, et maintenant, même avec la jambe gauche en charpie, je commençais à savourer cette sensation.

Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes, je me rendis comte à quel point il était stupide de continuer ma progression alors que je ne voyais pas à quinze mètres. Je devais m'arrêter pour la nuit.

Je décidais de grimper sur une branche d'un arbre, en hauteur, pour me tenir éloigner de ce qui pourrait éventuellement s'en prendre à moi pendant la nuit. Je réussis à trouver un conifère dont les premières branches se situaient une dizaine de centimètres à peine au-dessus de ma tête et qui me permettrait ainsi de grimper sans trop de difficultés.

Comme je m'y attendais, je dû prendre énormément sur moi pour supporter l'élancement de ma jambe lorsque je prenais appuie sur celle-ci.

« Ça t'apprendra à regarder devant toi, espèce d'idiote ! » Je marmonnais pendant mon escalade, tentant de me focaliser sur autre chose. Une fois arrivée à une hauteur suffisante – trois mètres environ – mes mains étaient poisseuses de sève, et j'avais des épines plantées dans les cheveux.

–––

Le lendemain matin, je m'aperçue avec un brin de fierté, que je n'étais pas tombée pendant la nuit comme je m'y attendais. J'avais pioché dans le peu de rations que j'avais emporté avec moi en quittant TonDC, et j'avais fini par reprendre ma route en direction de l'Est.

Une petite semaine me fut nécessaire pour parvenir sur les rivages déchiquetés de l'océan Pacifique. Une semaine durant laquelle j'avais redoublé de vigilance : je ne m'étais plus permis de détourner mes pensées de mon objectif.

Ma jambe me faisait toujours aussi mal, malgré les soins sommaires que je pratiquais chaque jour. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas y penser, mais à l'endroit de la blessure, une coloration violacée virant par endroit au vert teintait ma peau. Au fil des jours, l'infection s'étendait, et je sentais que mon système immunitaire était de moins en moins capable de faire face. Les algues n'avaient plus aucun effet, pas même contre la fièvre qui m'affaiblissait de plus en plus, et le manque de nourriture consistante ne m'aidait pas à tenir.

Mais lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur l'immense étendue d'eau calme brillante sous le soleil, je me laissais tombée sur le sable, incapable d'en détourner le regard.

* * *

Chapitre deux : check !

Comme vous le voyez, on change de point de vue, j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même ! =D

Une petite review pour me donner vos avis ne serait pas refus !

Je remercie chacune des personnes qui viennent me lire, qui me laisse une review, qui m'ajoute à ses favoris, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! =D


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Wick, regarde ça !

Marchant avec difficulté dans le sable, Raven fut la première à sortir du couvert de la forêt pour s'avancer sur la plage. Après six jours de marche, notre groupe de quarante était enfin parvenu à l'extrémité du continent. Etonnamment, nous n'avions rencontré aucun problème pendant notre progression, chacun avait suivi le rythme sans souci, et aucun ennemi d'aucune sorte ne nous avait interrompus.

Ledit Wick me dépassa rapidement après que Raven l'ait appelé pour la rejoindre. Peu à peu chacun leur emboita le pas avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Les exclamations de bonheur, d'étonnement, de joie fusaient dans tous les sens, face à la vue de cette immensité encore impressionnante et inconnue.

J'étais moi-même envahis par un sentiment d'apaisement : un calme seulement brisé par le bruit des vagues régnait ici.

Sur l'Arche, j'étais tellement persuadé de ne jamais fouler le sol terrestre que je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à ce que l'on y trouvait auparavant. Et depuis notre arrivée, je n'avais jamais réellement pensé à ce qui se trouvait en dehors des fortifications de notre campement, de TonDC ou de Mont Weather. Et lorsque je le faisais, c'était toujours pour penser aux éventuelles menaces qui pourraient encore s'abattre sur nous. Jamais je n'avais songé à autre chose, à ce qui ne concernait pas notre sécurité à tous, alors bien sûr je n'avais jamais songé aux merveilles que pouvait nous offrir la Terre.

A cet instant précis, je réalisais mon erreur. Et l'erreur qu'avaient commise nos ancêtres en détruisant ce monde, _notre _monde.

Rapidement, certains de mes camarades – dont Raven qui avait retiré l'armature maintenant sa jambe – plongèrent dans l'eau salée qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

A quelques pas de moi, Jasper et Monty discutaient, assis face à l'horizon.

« La dernière fois que je me suis baigné sur Terre, ça s'est relativement mal fini pour Octavia…

– Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de bestiole bouffeuse de jambe dans le secteur alors.

Entendre le prénom de ma sœur me serra la poitrine. Je refusais de penser à elle, qui m'avait abandonnée alors que j'avais passé ma vie à la protéger. Ça avait toujours été elle et moi, contre tous, alors pourquoi ?!

Monty s'esclaffa en même temps que son meilleur ami et s'allongea dans le sable. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut derrière lui, il remarqua mes traits crispés et enchaina sur un autre sujet.

– Je resterais bien ici moi. Pourquoi devrait-on partir, ce serait parfait comme endroit pour s'établir.

J'enchainais rapidement sur ce sujet que je maitrisais.

– Nous ne pourrons pas rester ici éternellement. L'endroit est beaucoup trop à découvert et on ne sait rien de ce qui se trouve aux alentours.

– Ce sera toujours pareil. Peu importe où on va, on ne sera jamais complètement à l'abri.

Jasper avait raison sur ce point : quel que soit l'endroit où nous choisirions de nous installer, le danger serait toujours présent. Mais j'étais certain de moi quand je disais que l'endroit était bien trop à découvert.

Sur la côte, comme nous l'étions actuellement, nous étions visible à des kilomètres ce qui faisait de nous des cibles faciles. Je finis par m'avancer à côté d'eux, et leur répondis fermement.

– Nous n'installerons pas le campement sur la plage, tant que nous serons ici. Et aussitôt que nous aurons trouvé un endroit plus sûr, nous partirons. »

–––

Lorsque le soleil eut dépassé son zénith, je confiais à chacun les taches qui permettraient de nous établir pour un temps indéterminé. Les tentes seraient montées dans la forêt, à quelques mètres de la lisière, rassemblée autour d'un point central. Ainsi il serait plus simple de se défendre en cas d'attaque, animale ou humaine, et de garder un œil sur tout le monde.

J'envoyais Monty avec quatre autres personnes pour ramasser plantes, baies, et autres végétaux comestibles dans un périmètre restreint. Wick, Sam, trois autres personnes et moi-même partîmes essayer de pêcher quelque chose de plus consistant. Le reste des membres de notre groupe s'occupa donc de monter les tentes, de répartir les couvertures, de ramasser du bois.

Lorsque le soleil commença à sérieusement décliner, nous revînmes tous. La récolte de Monty avait visiblement été bien plus fructueuse que notre pêche, puis qu'il n'y aurait pas suffisamment de poisson pour que chacun en ait une part correcte, contrairement à la quantité de mûres, baies sauvages, et racines qu'ils avaient ramenées.

Le partage se fit simplement, même si tout le monde n'eut pas de poisson, et chacun pu manger raisonnablement. Lorsque cela fut fait, Monty se leva discrètement et parti dans sa tente qu'il partageait avec Jasper et moi. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait trois bouteilles qui provenaient vraisemblablement de l'Arche.

« Monty ! Tu es génial !

– Je te remercie Raven, c'était la moindre des choses ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma création derrière moi en partant. »

Monty avait emporté ce qui lui restait de Moonshine, et bien que cela n'ait pas fait partie de mes priorités, je dû reconnaitre qu'il avait eu une bonne idée. Il était hors de question que j'y touche personnellement, je devais rester vigilant, mais ils avaient le droit de s'amuser, de se changer les idées et cette boisson était parfaite pour les circonstances.

–––

Les deux jours suivants reproduisirent le même schéma : arrangement du campement, et constitution d'un stock de provisions. Je pris également du temps pour réfléchir à ce que nous ferions ensuite. Comme je l'avais précisé à Monty et Jasper le premier jour, et comme je l'avais répété aux autres le soir-même, nous ne pouvions pas rester ici définitivement. Ça ne me paraissait pas sûr.

Je planifiais donc, avec l'appui de Raven, et Monty, de partir le troisième jour avec une petite équipe, pour une mission de reconnaissance. Le but pour le moment était seulement d'étendre notre périmètre, pour s'assurer une plus grande quantité de ressources.

Je partis donc au lever du jour avec Raven (elle avait refusé de rester au camp, arguant que sa jambe n'était plus un problème), Wick, Sam, une fille nommée Erika, et un garçon nommé James.

Arbitrairement, nous choisîmes de prendre en direction du nord, puisque nous n'avions aucune idée précise de ce que nous cherchions ou risquions de trouver.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on ait pu marcher quasiment une semaine dans la forêt sans aucun problème, alors qu'il nous a fallu à peine plus d'une journée pour se faire attaquer lors de notre arrivée sur Terre ?

Je tournais la tête vers mon interlocuteur qui s'était rapproché de moi. Cela faisait deux heures que nous étions partis, et je n'avais encore pas prononcé un mot. J'avais la sensation de retomber dans mes vieux travers : ne parler que lorsque c'était nécessaire, porter ce masque de leader charismatique et intransigeant. Les mots de Monty il y a quelques jours m'avaient fait comprendre que les autres avaient besoin de moi, puisqu'elle n'était plus là pour partager la tâche. Mais je n'aimais pas celui que je devenais, que je _redevenais_.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon voisin toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi James. Ce n'est pas normal, vue ce qu'on connait des Natifs…

– Je pense avoir entendu du bruit, il y a cinq minutes environ. Comme si quelqu'un se trouvait juste derrière moi, mais quand je me retourne je ne vois rien du tout, pas un mouvement, pas une ombre. Rien.

Sa voix était relativement basse, et ses yeux fouillaient les alentours frénétiquement. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, juste alerte, aux aguets. Je posais une main sur son épaule pour recentrer son attention sur moi. J'avais moi aussi entendu du bruit, mais en l'absence de visuel, et en pleine forêt, je ne pouvais pas stopper la progression du groupe.

– Va avec Erika et Sam, dis leur de rester sur leurs gardes et restez bien derrière nous. Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire, mais s'ils avaient voulu nous attaquer, qui qu'ils soient, je suis persuadé qu'ils l'auraient déjà fait. »

Avec un signe de tête, il s'éloigna en direction des deux autres. Moi je m'approchais de Raven de manière à ce que Wick et moi l'encadrions. Calmement, je leur indiquais ce que venait de me raconter James et ce que j'avais ressenti moi-même. Ils me confirmèrent qu'ils avaient eu la même impression, et qu'ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion : peu importait ce que ces Natifs voulaient, notre mort ne les intéressait vraisemblablement pas.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer pendant encore trois heures environ, jusqu'à apercevoir entre les ramifications des arbres, des habitations, des passerelles, des bâtiments, perchés à cinq ou six mètres au-dessus du sol. Nous étions encore relativement éloignés de ce village – je ne trouvais pas d'autre mot – mais Wick finit par émettre une hypothèse.

« Vous pensez qu'ils nous ont amené jusque ici ? Je veux dire, ces gars qu'on entendait dans les bois, ils nous auraient mené directement à cette… Ville ?

La même impression s'était immédiatement fait une place dans ma tête : Sans même se montrer, en ne nous laissant que des doutes quant à leur présence, ces Natifs nous avaient guidés directement chez eux.

Pourquoi ?

Arrivés à une vingtaine de mètres des premiers arbres habités, un bruissement se fit entendre lorsque des hommes sortirent des bois alentours. Instinctivement, notre groupe de six se rassembla, pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. Amis ou ennemis, nous ne le savions pas encore, mais la prudence restait de mise.

Je comptais une quinzaine d'individus, semblables aux combattants de TonDC : tous armés de lances et d'arcs, leurs visages étaient couverts de peintures noires, et ils portaient du cuir épais et du métal en guise d'armure par-dessus leurs vêtements.

La seule différence notable avec les hommes de TonDC, une différence majeure à mon humble avis, était que leurs armes étaient baissées, signe qu'ils ne comptaient pas s'en prendre à nous en premier lieu.

L'un d'eux s'avança et pris la parole.

« Vous allez venir avec nous, Aralm veut vous voir. »

Je sentis le regard de mes camarades se poser sur moi, et j'abaissais mon arme sans toutefois la lâcher. Nous n'étions pas en position de résister, et ces hommes n'avaient encore montré aucun signe d'hostilité.

En m'adressant aux autres, je suivis notre interlocuteur.

« On est en mission de reconnaissance, non ? »

En avançant aux pieds des arbres soutenant les constructions, je me rendis compte de l'ingéniosité de la structure. Visiblement, les moyens d'accéder aux niveaux supérieurs étaient protégés, puisque certains arbres voyaient leur base entourée de barrières surveillées par deux soldats. Des échelles solidement fixées à ces arbres montaient jusqu'à des plateformes. On nous fit grimper à une de ces échelles, et arrivé en haut, on nous dirigea sur une succession de passerelles. L'homme qui nous avait demandé de le suivre nous fit s'arrêter devant une construction plus spacieuse que les autres.

Une femme en sorti. Relativement petite –elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante - elle était néanmoins impressionnante par l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle. Une autorité innée émanait de ses mouvements. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre semblaient aussi aiguisés qu'une lame. Et lorsqu'elle prit la parole, bien que sa voix soit étonnamment douce, chacun se tût.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de garder vos armes au poing, personne ne vous fera de mal ici.

– Vous nous excusez si on est sceptique sur ce point…

Je lançais un regard sévère à Raven pour lui ordonner de se taire, mais elle ne me regardait même pas.

– Je comprends Raven. Mais crois-moi, dans votre position, si nous décidions de vous attaquer vos armes ne vous seraient d'aucune utilité. Alors je vous demande de les ranger, ce sera plus convenable pour discuter.

– On ne les gardera pas à la main, mais elles resteront à porter de main. Vous comprendrez aussi que nous ne vous fassions pas confiance.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je glissais mon fusil dans mon dos, invitant les autres membres de mon équipe à faire de même. Aralm – je supposais que c'était elle – avait raison sur ce point : nous pourrions éventuellement faire quelques dégâts en cas d'attaque, mais nous n'en sortirions jamais vivants, alors autant faire ce qu'elle demandait.

J'attaquais immédiatement, en quête de réponses qui se faisaient attendre.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi nous amener ici ?

En guise de réponse, elle nous invita à entrer après m'avoir lancé un regard sévère. Notre _hôtesse _pris place sur le siège le plus imposant, situé au bout de la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle nous fit assoir à l'autre bout de cette même table, ainsi que trois de ses hommes qui devaient être ses… Conseillers ? Seconds ?

La tension était visible sur les traits et dans les attitudes de mes compagnons. Tout ceci était surréaliste : quelques heures après avoir quitté les autres, nous étions menés contre notre volonté à un chef dont nous ne savions pas les intentions, et qui nous invitaient à s'assoir avec lui !

– Vous apprendrez vite que je ne suis pas très à cheval sur les convenances, comme dites, alors je vais avoir besoin que vous m'expliquiez rapidement ce que nous faisons ici. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ?!

– Vous aurez les réponses à vos questions Bellamy du Peuple du Ciel, si vous me laissez le temps de vous les donner.

– Vous connaissez mon nom ?!

– Celui de chacun d'entre vous, maintenant taisez-vous.

Je voulus immédiatement rétorquer, mais l'homme assis à ma gauche sorti un poignard et le plaça contre ma pomme d'Adam. Je ne fis plus un geste mais face à moi, je vis Erika esquisser un geste vers sa propre arme. J'ordonnais alors à chacun de ne rien tenter.

– Range ton arme Korum.

Je sentis alors la lame effilée s'éloigner de ma gorge. Je tournais mon regard vers Aralm, en attente d'explications. Ce fut une question que je reçu à la place.

– Que faites-vous ici, Peuple du Ciel ?

– Pardon ?

– Je sais que depuis que vous êtes descendu du Ciel, vous n'avez pas quitté le territoire de Lexa. Malgré les menaces de sa part, vous avez défendu votre position. Alors que faites-vous ici, maintenant ?

– Eh bien…

Je ne comprenais pas réellement le sens de ses questions. Pourquoi nous faire prisonnier, pour nous demander ça ? Raven me coupa la parole, et répondit sur un ton agressif.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!

– Vous êtes sur _mes _terres, maintenant. Pour votre propre bien, je vous conseille de répondre, Raven.

Je vis Wick déplacer sa main sur le genou de cette dernière, mais elle semblait toujours aussi irritée. Bien que je la comprenne, je ne pouvais cependant pas là laisser continuer à nous enfoncer.

– La vie là-bas ne nous convenait plus, nous sommes partis.

– Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

– Comment ça ?

– D'autres sont partis avant vous. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir suivis à ce moment-là ?

Je ne sus alors quoi répondre. Que savait-elle exactement de nous, et de nos agissements ?

De qui parlait-elle ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

_« Je dois les sauver._

– _Ensemble._

_Je me tourne vers Bellamy alors que sa main recouvre la mienne, sur le levier de commande des turbines. Son regard s'accroche au mien avec une assurance que je n'ai pas, et à ce moment-là, ma détermination reprend le dessus sur ma peur. Je n'ai pas le choix. Cage Wallace ne me laisse pas le choix._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, l'alarme assassine se fait entendre, et Jasper, ma mère, Monty, Raven Octavia et Bellamy se tiennent devant moi avec des regards emplis de haine. Leurs voix résonnent dans ma tête comme une série d'électrochocs insupportables._

_« Qui es-tu ?! Jamais Clarke Griffin n'aurait pu assassiner de sang-froid des centaines de gens ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Ne t'avise pas de rentrer avec nous ! »_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, la respiration saccadée. Incapable de reprendre un rythme normal, je restais allongée les yeux fermés. Ce rêve n'était pas nouveau pour moi, mais il faisait toujours aussi mal. Il s'agissait des exactes réactions que j'avais craintes en revenant au camp Jaha, et du sentiment que je m'inspirais à moi-même à ce moment-là.

A quel moment j'étais devenu cette fille sans pitié, capable d'abandonner son humanité pour servir ses intérêts ?

En ramenant la couverture rêche par-dessus moi pour m'y enfouir, un doute soudain m'électrisa. A qui était cette couverture ? La surface sous moi n'était pas assez dure pour être le sol de la forêt, et la lumière environnante était bien trop faible pour l'habituelle lumière crue du soleil qui accompagnait mes réveils.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, pour me rendre compte qu'un plafond en bois remplaçait le ciel, et que je n'étais pas couchée sur le sol, mais sur un matelas – en piètre état certes, mais un matelas quand même.

Je repris alors pleinement conscience et cherchais automatiquement mon arme que je gardais toujours à portée de main lorsque je me couchais. Je fus frustrée, bien que pas tellement étonnée, de ne pas la trouver.

En me mettant prudemment sur mes pieds, je me rendis compte d'un autre fait étrange : ma jambe était bandée, et ne me faisait quasiment plus souffrir.

De plus en plus perplexe, j'inspectais la pièce qui m'entourait. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une chambre, avec un mobilier très rudimentaire : en plus du matelas que je venais de quitter, il y avait une chaise, et une table sur laquelle était posé du matériel qui avait vraisemblablement servi pour soigner ma blessure. Il n'y avait personne, et en tendant l'oreille je n'entendais aucun bruit provenant de l'extérieur.

En face du lit se trouvait un rideau pendu en travers d'une ouverture vers laquelle je me dirigeais d'un pas vif. Le plus doucement possible, je poussais le tissu abimé pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Comme personne ne semblait présent, j'écartais un peu plus l'étoffe et m'engageais à l'extérieur. Je mis alors les pieds dans une grande pièce dont les murs, le sol, et le plafond, à l'instar de ceux de la chambre, étaient constitués entièrement de bois. Les trous que formaient les planches non jointives formaient la seules source de lumière, là encore comme dans la chambre. Il y avait également plusieurs ouvertures semblables à celle de la pièce que je venais de quitter, et à l'autre extrémité se trouvait une issue semblant donner sur l'extérieur.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je traversais la salle en boitant. Mes sens étaient en état d'alerte maximum, attentive au moindre signe d'une présence quelconque. Je rasais les murs et en arrivant près de la sortie, je découvrais une plateforme en bois, entourée d'épais feuillages et de branches obstruant totalement le paysage alentour.

J'étais de plus en plus interloquée. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens : qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?! L'endroit semblait désert, ma jambe ne me faisait plus souffrir, et rien ne m'empêchait de m'enfuir si je le souhaitais…

Sans plus attendre, je continuais ma progression vers la plateforme suivante, et je me rendis compte en traversant la passerelle que sous moi, se trouvait un vide de plusieurs mètres.

« C'est quoi ce bor-

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une voix inconnue me fit sursauter.

– Reste où tu es !

En me retournant, j'aperçu un homme assez grand – environ un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq – qui tenait un arc dans sa main gauche. Bien que son ton ait été intransigeant, il ne me semblait pas menaçant : son arme restait abaissée.

– Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Je tentais d'obtenir des réponses, mais il ne fit qu'avancer dans ma direction en me demandant de rester tranquille. J'observais alors rapidement les alentours, à la recherche d'une issue : il se trouvait à deux plateformes de moi, si j'étais assez rapide je pourrais sûrement lui échapper.

– Ne sois pas stupide Fille du Ciel, tu n'es pas – Eh !

Sans plus réfléchir, je me mis à courir sur le sol en bois qui claquait sous l'impact de mes pieds nus. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de quitter cet enchevêtrement aérien pour retourner sur la terre ferme, non ?! Derrière moi j'entendais les pas du garde – puisque ce devait en être un – qui se rapprochait peu à peu. M'interdisant de paniquer, je continuais de scruter les alentours. C'est alors que j'aperçu une échelle en bois fixée au tronc d'un arbre, qui descendait vers le sol.

Soudain, je m'étalais de tout mon long, incapable de reprendre mon souffle. Ma jambe gauche ne me soutenait plus, et venait juste de me faire perdre le peu d'avance que j'avais sur l'homme derrière moi. Férocement, je me retournais vers lui, prête à me battre bec et ongle pour ma liberté. Lorsqu'il se baissa pour m'attraper les bras, je tentais de lui asséner mon poing au visage, mais il m'arrêta aussi facilement que si j'avais eu de la guimauve à la place du bras. Je continuais de me débattre, mais ma respiration n'était toujours pas revenue. Je commençais même à voir trouble, et de petits points blancs virevoltaient devant mes yeux.

– Ta réputation t'a précédée, Clarke du Peuple du Ciel. Tu es aussi coriace qu'on le raconte tu sais. »

Ce furent les derniers mots de sa part – prononcés sur un ton amusés – que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

–––

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais de retour dans la chambre où je m'étais réveillée la première fois. Rien n'avait changé : toujours pas de fenêtre au mur, toujours rien pour m'empêcher de partir, toujours ce même silence ambiant, et toujours pas d'arme à côté de moi.

Comme la première fois, je me levais sans bruit et me dirigeais vers la sortie de la pièce.

Cependant, je retournais dans la chambre immédiatement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dehors : le garde qui m'avait rattrapée tout à l'heure – ou hier, ou même avant-hier d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente – montait la garde juste à l'entrée.

« Tu peux sortir tu sais. Je ne vais rien te faire.

Je sursautais en entendant sa voix. Il n'y avait toujours rien de menaçant dans sa voix, mais je n'avais pas pour autant confiance dans ses mots : j'étais toujours ici contre ma volonté.

Je ne répondis rien.

– Je sais que tu es réveillée, et de toute façon tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans passer à côté de moi. Alors sors de là, Clarke du Peuple du Ciel.

Il avait raison. Sans arme, sans issue, sans information, il m'était totalement inutile de rester là. Et puis, j'aurais plus de chance de vaincre mon ennemi en le confrontant le plus tôt possible. Je décidais donc de m'avancer, et en me tenant à trois ou quatre mètres de lui, je le toisais du regard le plus froid que j'avais en réserve.

Il possédait toujours son arc, cette fois-ci passé en travers de son torse. Si la hiérarchie sociale de ce… village ? était la même qu'à TonDC, cette homme devait faire partie des gens importants. En effet, j'avais constaté pendant mes deux mois là-bas que les peintures qu'ils possédaient sur leurs visages étaient bien plus que des symboles guerriers. Selon l'emplacement et la nature des dessins, on pouvait reconnaitre le rôle de chacun au sein de la société. Les siens étaient un entremêlement complexe de cercles et d'arabesques noirs, placés sur ses tempes et descendant dans son coup jusque sur ses trapèzes. Ainsi, celui que j'avais à la base pris pour un garde, était en fait le guérisseur officiel de la communauté.

Je préférais cependant ne pas me fier aux apparences, guérisseur ici ne signifiait pas inoffensif, Nyko en était la preuve.

– Tu ne devrais pas être debout. Et tu devrais aussi te détendre, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

– Je vais très bien.

– Je reconnais que tu es remarquablement en forme pour quelqu'un dont le sang était infecté il y a encore deux jours, mais je te conseille quand même de retourner te coucher.

– C'est hors de question.

– Je ne te ferais rien, Clarke.

– Comment vous savez mon nom ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, ta réputation te précède.

– Quelle réputation ? Je ne suis personne ici, et…

Je fus prise de vertiges et je dus me rattraper au mur à côté de moi pour ne pas basculer en avant. Quand l'homme en face de moi fit un pas dans ma direction, je reculais d'autant. Il était hors de question que je le laisse m'approcher.

– Clarke, je te l'ai dit, tu dois retourner te coucher.

Sa voix s'était durcie.

– Non ! Dites-moi ce que je fais ici. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

Je n'eus pas le temps de poursuivre mon interrogatoire que mes genoux flanchaient à nouveau. Il se précipita pour me rattraper avant que je ne chute, et me ramena pour la troisième fois dans _ma_ chambre. J'essayais de me débattre, en vain : sa poigne était bien trop forte, et j'étais bien trop faible.

Jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je frissonnais violemment et que mon front était moite. J'avais vraisemblablement une poussée de fièvre, et plutôt violente qui plus est. Peut-être avait-il eu raison quand il parlait de mon état de santé un peu plus tôt.

– Tu es absolument ingérable comme patiente, tu le sais ça ?

– Allez-vous-en.

– Pas avant d'avoir fait baisser ta température. Tu ne le comprends visiblement pas, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, ou de te laisser mourir. »

Pendant qu'il me parlait, il récupéra une bassine d'eau sur la table, et des morceaux d'étoffe qu'il trempa dedans. Le contact frai sur mon front me fit oublier pour un instant la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il me força ensuite à avaler une sorte d'infusion au gout amer, puis quitta la pièce.

Je fus incapable de mesurer le temps que je passais seule. J'en profitais pour réfléchir. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de comment je m'étais retrouvée ici. En cherchant bien, je me rendis compte que je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui avait précédé mon arrivée ici, c'était le flou total. Cependant, même si j'avais la sensation d'être retenue contre mon gré, je devais bien reconnaitre une chose : s'il m'avait voulu du mal, il aurait déjà eu de très nombreuses occasions de le faire. Au lieu de ça, il persistait à vouloir me soigner.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre, je lui posais donc la question qui me torturait l'esprit depuis un long moment maintenant.

« Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi… ?

– Pourquoi vous cherchez à tout prix à me soigner ? Pourquoi vous prenez soin de moi comme ça ? Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, je ne me souviens pas comment je suis arrivée ici, je ne sais pas où je suis…

– Tu préfèrerais que je cherche à te tuer ?

Comme il était dos à moi, j'entendis plus que je ne vis le sourire dans sa voix.

– Je saurais au moins à quoi m'attendre si c'était le cas…

– Dommage pour toi, alors, parce que ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

– Mais pourquoi ?! Expliquez-moi !

– Ecoute, je sais ce que toi et ton peuple avez traversé depuis votre arrivée, et je comprends que tu sois perdue mais rien ne vous arrivera ici. Cependant, ce n'est pas à moi de te fournir les explications que tu demandes, je ne suis là que pour te soigner. Et tu ne me facilite pas la tâche.

– Vous… ?

De qui parlait-il ?

Il entreprit alors de changer le bandage qui enserrait ma jambe gauche, sans me répondre. La plaie, qui avait perdu ses teintes vertes et violettes, semblait en bonne voie de cicatrisation. Les bords étaient nets, et non plus déchiquetés, et elle ne suintait plus. Je devais bien le reconnaitre : il m'avait très certainement sauvé la vie.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, je repris la parole.

– Vous ne pouvez pas au moins me dire comment je suis arrivée ici ? Je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui a précédé mon réveil dans cette chambre…

– Un groupe de nos soldats patrouillait aux alentours. Ils t'ont trouvé inconsciente à l'orée de la forêt, près de la plage : la fièvre avait due te faire sombrer. Comme ils t'ont reconnus, ils t'ont ramené au village.

– Comment m'ont-ils reconnu ? Je ne suis jamais venu ici, je ne connais que le village de Lexa.

– Les gens parlent Clarke. Entre eux, d'un village à l'autre. Les nouvelles circulent vite… Des voyageurs sont venus il y a peu, et entre autres choses, ils nous ont parlé de toi.

– Qui ?!

– Bien essayé, mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus. J'ai dit à notre chef que tu étais réveillée, elle veut te voir demain.

– Pourquoi demain ?! Allons-y maintenant ! Je peux marcher, je me sens bien.

– Elle a une autre affaire à régler d'abord. »

* * *

Et encore un chapitre !

Je ne le dis pas à tous les chapitres, mais je tiens à dire MERCI ! à toutes les personnes qui review, qui me suivent, qui s'abonnent...! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir à chaque fois, et j'espère que ça va continuer de vous plaire ! ;D


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

« De qui parlez-vous ? Vous avez déjà rencontré l'un des nôtres ?

Une bulle d'espoir incontrôlable m'enserra la gorge un bref instant. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle était vivante ? Que livrée à elle-même, elle avait survécu ?!

Bien sûr. Elle était forte, endurante, intelligente.

– Vous n'êtes effectivement pas les premiers venus du Ciel que nous accueillons chez nous. Mais ne détourne pas la question Bellamy.

Je n'obtiendrai visiblement pas mes réponses d'elle. Ou du moins, pas maintenant. Pour le moment, ma priorité devait être de nous sortir de cette situation incompréhensible.

– Ecoutez, je ne comprends pas ce que vous nous voulez, mais je peux vous assurer que nous ne représentons aucune menace pour vous.

– Evidemment que vous l'êtes. Je vous ai dit que je savais ce que vous avez vécu depuis votre arrivée sur la Terre. Je sais que vous êtes loin d'être inoffensifs.

– Mais nous ne cherchons pas les problèmes, nous–

– Alors je te demande de me dire ce qui vous a amené dans cette partie de la forêt, je commence à perdre patience.

Les membres de son clan restaient stoïques autour de la table, pendant que les miens semblaient déployer une énergie immense pour conserver leur calme. Raven surtout semblait sur le point de leur sauter à la gorge.

– Ecoutez, cette plage était un choix par défaut. Nous avons quitté le camp Jaha, celui où nous vivions jusqu'à présent, sans but réel. La forme que prenait la société là-bas ne correspondait plus à nos attentes, c'est tout. Nous avons souffert pendant des mois pour survivre et bâtir une communauté. Il était hors de question d'abandonner tout ça, alors nous sommes partis. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Vous n'arrêtez pas de répéter que vous savez tout de nous, alors pourquoi nous poser la question ?!

Aralm garda le silence quelques secondes, le regard fixé sur le mien. Je me sentais sondé au plus profond de mon âme, comme si elle cherchait ce que je pouvais bien lui cacher.

– Korum, conduis-les à l'arbre du conseil, ils resteront là-bas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et dis à Keld que je veux le voir avant demain, avec la fille.

Ledit Korum et deux de ses _camarades _nous forcèrent à nous lever, pour quitter la pièce. D'un mouvement brusque, je me libérais de la poigne de l'un des types, refusant d'être traités comme un prisonnier, ou même un criminel.

– Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, _Aralm_ ?! Pourquoi nous garder ici ?! Nous ne connaissions même pas votre existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors quelle menace pourrions-nous bien représenter pour vous ?!

Mais elle se leva de son siège sans un regard vers nous, et se tourna vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une table recouverte d'objets divers, de papiers et d'armes. Je tentais, en vain de résister au garde qui me tirait vers la porte.

Aucun de nous ne fit de vague en sortant. Même si actuellement ils n'étaient que trois à nous escorter, ils n'étaient certainement pas les seuls soldats de ce village. Nous traversâmes donc une nouvelle succession de passerelles et de plateformes, slalomant entre des arbres supportant des cabanes semblables à celle où nous nous trouvions un peu plus tôt. Sur notre chemin nous ne croisâmes quasiment personne. C'était assez étrange, on aurait pu croire à une ville fantôme s'il n'y avait pas eu des gardes postés à plusieurs endroits stratégiques.

J'observais les alentours, tentant de comprendre pourquoi l'endroit semblait vide de toute vie. Je n'étais pas un spécialiste de la vie sur Terre, mais du peu que j'en connaissais, et d'après ce que j'avais vu depuis notre atterrissage, la situation paraissait anormale. Il me semblait qu'un village, même suspendu comme celui-ci, devait être plus vivant, plus animé...

Le garde nommé Korum nous fit pénétrer dans une autre cabane – l_'arbre du conseil_ certainement – et nous ordonna de ne pas quitter la pièce jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher. L'injonction était sans appel, et lorsque je tentais de le suivre à l'extérieur, je fus brutalement saisi à l'épaule et repoussé à l'intérieur. La colère ne me quittait plus depuis que leur chef avait coupé court à la _discussion_.

– Bellamy, on peut pas rester là ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se tirer !

– Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes Raven ?! Il y a trois gros bras dehors qui n'attendent qu'une chose : que nous sortions pour nous faire rentrer à coup de pied au cul…

Sam se tenait à côté de moi, tandis qu'Erika s'était assise en tailleur à même le sol, les yeux fermés. James faisait les cent pas, et Wick tentait d'observer l'extérieur à travers les planches mal jointées qui composaient notre cellule. Je sentais bien que Raven voulait continuer à arguer, mais je n'avais rien à lui proposer, aucune solution à lui offrir. Rien.

Tout ce que nous pouvions faire était d'être patient. Mais elle comme moi n'étions pas réputés pour cet aspect de notre personnalité. Aralm avait beau nous répéter que nous n'étions pas prisonniers, j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas me sentir comme tel. Escortés par des soldats, interrogés, retenus de force dans une pièce close... Elle se fichait de nous pas vrai ?

Le temps passa, interminable. Le seul repère que nous avions était les rayons de soleil qui perdaient en puissance et se mouvaient lentement sur le sol, au fur et à mesure du temps.

J'avais tenté de parler aux hommes à l'extérieur, mais aucun n'avait lâché un mot. Comme je le pensais, ils n'étaient là que pour nous empêcher de sortir, et avaient très certainement reçu l'ordre de ne rien nous dire.

« Bellamy.

Je relevais la tête pour croiser le regard gris anthracite d'Erika.

– Je sais que tu ne dois pas en savoir plus que nous, mais tu as une idée de qui elle parlait ? Quand elle a dit que d'autres étaient venus avant nous…

C'était une des questions que je me posais depuis que nous avions été enfermés.

– Non je n'en ai aucune idée. Les possibilités sont nombreuses, et on n'a aucun moyen de savoir. Il faudrait que leur chef se décide à nous parler, et ça ne semble pas près d'arriver.

Evidemment, j'avais pensé à _elle_ en premier lieu. C'était le cas chaque putain de jour qui passait ! Mais elle n'était pas la seule qui pouvait avoir croisé leur route. Murphy avait disparu avec l'ex chancelier Jaha et un petit groupe de personnes qui les avaient suivis.

Et puis, il y avait ma sœur. Elle aussi était partie, alors elle aurait tout à fait pu venir ici. Après tout, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait pu lui arriver depuis qu'elle était partie.

– Une chose est sûre Erika, on finira par le savoir, je te le garantie.

Je n'avais aucun moyen d'assurer cette promesse, néanmoins, je comptais bien la tenir.

– Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici Bell, les autres vont finir par nous chercher. S'ils tombent sur ces Natifs, ou pire, si ce sont les Natifs qui leur tombent dessus, ça risque–

– Je sais Sam ! Je suis aussi impuissant que vous à l'heure actuelle, et répéter sans cesse que nous devons sortir d'ici ne nous aidera pas à le faire. D'accord ?! On tourne en rond depuis des heures dans cette pièce, si vous croyez que je les ai passées à me tourner les pouces, vous vous plantez. Maintenant, on est dans une pièce sans fenêtre, à six mètres du sol, gardée par des types qui ne diraient surement pas non à un peu de notre sang sur leurs pointes de flèches. Alors si vous avez une idée quelconque à avancer, allez-y ! Sinon, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre en continuant de se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour trouver une éventuelle solution !

J'étais à cran je le savais, comme chacun de nous, et Sam ne méritait vraiment pas que je m'énerve de cette manière sur lui. Mais la pression n'avait fait que grimper depuis notre arrivée, et crier était actuellement le seul moyen de m'en débarrasser, même un tout petit peu.

Au fur et à mesure, nous finîmes par être tous assis contre un des murs de la pièce circulaire, côte à côte. Nous discutions de ce que nos geôliers attendaient éventuellement de nous, de nos diverses expériences depuis l'atterrissage sur Terre, des divers évènements qui s'étaient succédés depuis cet instant. Je m'amusais tout seul de l'absurdité de cette conversation. Sur l'Arche, même si le cadre était loin d'être idyllique, nous pouvions avoir des discussions de notre âge. Avec les quelques copains que j'avais alors – je ne pouvais pas vraiment parler d'amis – nous nous retrouvions certains soirs pour profiter de l'alcool de contrebande qui circulaient dans la station, nous riions de tout et de rien, nous rêvions de l'avenir même s'il était restreint… Des sujets pour le moins banals, et autrement plus adaptés à nos âges.

La luminosité avait fortement faibli lorsqu'un homme pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il était suivi d'une femme et d'un autre homme. Ils nous apportaient à manger, il devait être relativement tard. Le premier, au lieu de suivre les deux autres qui sortaient, vint s'assoir en face de nous. Je me redressais alors lentement, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il était assez grand, ses cheveux étaient coupés ras, et des peintures couvraient les flancs de son visage. Bien qu'il soit armé lui aussi, il n'avait pas l'air menaçant comme les autres hommes que nous avions croisés jusqu'à maintenant.

Tandis qu'il se tenait devant nous, assis en tailleur, il nous scruta un à un, avec un profond intérêt. Il arrêta son regard plus longuement, sur la jambe de Raven d'abord, puis sur moi. Un sourire discret se forma alors sur son visage, comme s'il s'amusait d'une blague que lui seul avait entendu.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– C'est vous Bellamy, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

– Vous aussi, vous avez une réputation en dehors des murs de votre camp.

– Comment ça « moi aussi » ? Depuis qu'on est ici, votre chef, et maintenant vous, ne cessez de parler en double-sens et en sous-entendu. S'il y a des choses que nous devons savoir, vous n'avez qu'à les dire, sinon taisez-vous !

– Nous devons prendre des précautions, nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi vous êtes arrivés sur notre territoire. Vous ne comprenez peut-être pas, mais je vous assure que c'est nécessaire. Et –

– Mais on vous l'a déjà dit, pourquoi on était là ! Vous savez quoi ? Allez dire à celle qui vous envoie que tant qu'on nous traitera comme des prisonniers, nous ne parlerons plus. Rien ne nous oblige à vous répondre.

– Je ne suis pas venu sous les ordres d'Aralm. Et vous n'êtes pas prisonniers.

– Alors laissez-nous partir ! C'est totalement absurde de nous enfermer dans une pièce gardée sans autorisation d'en sortir, et de nous dire que nous ne sommes pas prisonniers ! Ça n'a absolument aucun sens, et je suis sûr que vous le savez !

– Ecoutez, je comprends parfaitement tout ce que vous me dites, mais même si je suis venu ici de mon propre chef, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous faire sortir. Et de toute façon, je ne le ferais pas même si je le pouvais. Tout ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas seuls ici, et que votre libération – puisque vous vous sentez prisonniers – ne dépend pas de vous, mais des réponses qu'elle sera prête à nous apporter. Et je ne doute pas que lorsqu'elle sera au courant de votre présence, elle se montrera très coopérative.

– Elle ? »

Il m'offrit un long regard entendu avant de quitter la pièce, sans un mot de plus. Avais-je raison de croire qu'un message se cachait dans ce regard ? Avais-je bien compris ce message ? Je ne contrôlais plus la bulle d'espoir qui se formait dans ma gorge.

Je n'aimais pas ce type. C'était un fait désormais établi : je ne pouvais pas le sentir ! Pourquoi était-il venu exactement ?! Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de nous observer et de rajouter encore plus d'incertitudes quant à notre présence ici…

Aucun de nous n'évoqua notre visiteur par la suite… A quoi bon ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Nous continuâmes donc à discuter de tout et de rien, attendant que le temps s'écoule. Aucune source de lumière n'était présente et finalement, chacun de nous s'endormit lorsque la nuit fut tombée.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par une vive douleur à la tête. Sursautant lorsque ma tempe entra en contact avec le sol, je me redressais vivement, et fini par voir des étoiles.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?

– Désolé Bell…

Sam a côté de moi semblait inquiet, mais ne me regardait pas. Retrouvant un peu mes esprits, je vis son regard dirigé vers l'entrée de la pièce. L'homme qui était venu nous voir la veille se tenait là, et attendait visiblement que nous le suivions.

Avec difficulté, je me levais – dormir sur le sol en position assise n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée – et avançait vers lui. Sam m'emboita le pas et s'excusa à nouveau. Apparemment, nous nous étions tous endormis les uns contre les autres, et quand Sam qui me servait d'appui s'était relevé vivement à l'arrivé du garde, j'avais basculé tête la première.

Génial, j'allais me retrouver avec une belle bosse… Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, franchement. Je finis par grogner une réponse.

– C'est pas grave Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

– Il semblerait que ce soit l'heure de retourner voir le chef… Il avait son arc à la main et il n'a rien dit de plus que « Suivez-moi, Aralm vous attend ».

– Ton imitation est nulle, tu le sais ça ?

– Ouais, je sais… »

Arrivés à destination, on nous fit à nouveau s'assoir autour de la grande table, aux mêmes places qu'hier, pendant que notre guide ressortait. Aralm était déjà à sa place, mais seul Korum était avec nous, laissant deux places vacantes.

« Vous avez enfin décidé de nous expliquer ce que tout ceci signifie ?

Dans l'expectative, je lui rendais son regard sévère et scrutateur. Evidemment, c'eut été trop simple : pourquoi nous répondrait-elle maintenant… En grognant presque, je repris la parole.

– C'est pas vrai… Vous vous rendez compte que tout ceci n'a aucun sens, pas vrai ? Ce que vous ne semblez pas comprendre, c'est que c'est le hasard qui nous a conduit sur votre territoire, nous ne savions même pas que vous existiez. Tout ce que nous demandons, depuis notre atterrissage, c'est de pouvoir vivre tranquille sur notre planète. Qu'est-ce qui vous pose problème là-dedans ?!

– Le problème ne vient pas de votre arrivée sur Terre, mais de ce qu'elle a provoqué. De ce qui se passe depuis.

– Pardon ?

– Puisque vous ne semblez pas prêts à patienter encore quelques minutes, nous allons commencer… De toute façon, elle est déjà au courant de tout.

_Enfin !_

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours =D  
Je suis désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps à poster que pour les chapitre précédent, mais j'ai vraiment manqué de temps cette semaine... Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je posterai toutes les deux semaines; plutôt que toutes les semaines... ^^

Je m'excuse aussi pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondue... =S  
Même si je ne répond pas, je vous assure que je les lis à chaque fois !

Sur ce, à la prochaine, en espérant que vous continuerez de me lire ! =D


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la réunion à laquelle j'étais conviée ce matin, escortée par Keld, je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eue avec _Aralm _hier soir.

Je n'avais pas vraiment saisi ce qu'elle attendait de moi, en revanche, la dévotion qu'elle vouait à son peuple m'avait fait penser à _nous._ Nous tous, les 100, avions peut-être traversés de nombreuses épreuves, eut des hauts et des bas bien plus souvent qu'on ne l'aurait cru possible, mais nous avions finalement formé une communauté soudée, et pour laquelle j'avais été – j'étais – prête à tout. Aralm me semblait comme ça, d'un tempérament combattif et dévoué, et pour cette raison, j'éprouvais du respect pour elle.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle nous tenait pour responsables du mal mortel qui frappait son village, encore à l'heure actuelle. Il semblerait effectivement que le début de cette « crise » coïncide à peu de choses près avec la période de notre arrivée. Cependant, et je lui avais clairement expliqué, il n'y avait aucun moyen que nous soyons responsables de ça. Pendant ces quelques mois sur Terre, tout ce qui comptait pour nous avait été de survivre, d'échapper aux attaques de Lexa, de se débarrasser des Mountain Men… Comment, pourquoi et quand aurions-nous pu décider de décimer tout un village Natif dont nous ne soupçonnions même pas l'existence ?!

_« Tu es forte, Fille du Ciel, c'est une qualité inestimable. Et je sais que tu l'es suffisamment pour tenter tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour sauver les tiens. Alors comment puis-je te croire ? Dans les deux semaines qui ont suivis votre arrivée, les miens ont commencé à mourir dans une lente agonie que rien ne soulage. Keld a tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les sauver, mais rien n'y fait : jour après jour de plus en plus tombent malade, et j'ai bien peur que ceux qui ne sont pas encore morts le soient bientôt._

– _Je comprends que vous soyez sceptique, mais je vous jure que nous n'y sommes pour rien. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous ne connaissions même pas votre existence…_

– _Vous ne cessez tous de le répéter, ce doit donc être vrai… Cependant la coïncidence est trop grande pour que je cède aussi facilement Clarke, et bien que je n'aie pas encore compris comment, j'ai la certitude que vous êtes les responsables de ce carnage. Keld, ramène-la à sa chambre, nous reparlerons demain matin »_

La conversation s'était arrêtée là. Elle n'avait pas lâché un mot de plus, et ne m'avait plus regardé. Keld m'escorta donc à ma chambre, et m'expliqua sur le chemin qu'elle était très inquiète au sujet de son peuple, et qu'elle nous soupçonnait sérieusement mes camarades et moi.

Cela faisait des semaines que ça durait, et toutes les pistes semblaient mener à nous. Suivant les recommandations de Keld qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, des hommes avaient été envoyés dans les villages les plus proches pour savoir s'ils connaissaient la même situation : la réponse avait bien sûr été négative. Cependant, ils avaient également appris à cette occasion qu'un objet tombé du ciel il y avait quelques mois de ça avait amené avec lui une centaine de personnes. Aralm avait alors immédiatement fait le rapprochement, et avait cherché à en apprendre le plus possible sur ce peuple du Ciel. Lexa, qui était en fait la sœur de Keld, lui avait fourni toutes les informations qu'elle possédait, et ils avaient commencé une surveillance accrue de notre campement.

Je n'en revenais pas : pendant tout ce temps, nous étions surveillés par Lexa et ses hommes, ainsi que par les Mountain Men, et maintenant j'apprenais qu'une troisième partie nous surveillait également. Mes certitudes concernant la Terre avaient déjà été anéanties depuis longtemps, mais je me rendais compte chaque jour qui passait que j'étais encore loin d'avoir fait le tour de la question…

Finalement, Keld m'avait laissée seule à l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouvait ma _chambre_, pour finalement revenir me chercher ce matin, alors que j'étais réveillée depuis déjà quelques heures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend exactement de moi ?

– Je ne peux rien te dire, tu le sauras dans quelques minutes.

– C'est votre truc pas vrai ? Les phrases sibyllines et les sous-entendus… c'est à croire que vous ne savez vous exprimer que comme ça.

– Je ne sais pas… Personnellement je ne m'en rends pas compte, mais quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut pas se permettre de trop vous en dire… On ne vous connait pas encore tellement.

– Parce que tu me vouvoies maintenant… ?

– Non.

_Ok… _C'est bien ce que je disais : incapables de s'exprimer clairement. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais bien qu'il ne me vouvoyait pas, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé comprendre de qui il parlait, puisque visiblement je n'étais pas la seule impliquée dans cette histoire…

– Et puis franchement, vous avez avoué nous avoir espionnés pendant des mois. Vous nous connaissez bien plus que je ne vous connais. »

Il n'ajouta plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant la pièce où j'avais rencontré sa chef hier soir. Ça aussi, ça semblait être une de leurs manies : arrêter une conversation sans avertissement, juste en se taisant. Est-ce que je faisais ça moi, franchement ?!

A peine entrée, je me figeais dans l'encadrement de la porte en posant les yeux sur les personnes autour de la grande table.

–––

En voyant le regard de Raven fixé sur l'entrée derrière moi, je cessais ma conversation avec Aralm, et me retournait sur ma chaise. Je me figeais alors moi aussi. J'eu l'impression que mon cerveau disjonctait pendant quelques secondes, incapable que j'étais de penser clairement. Je fus sorti de ma torpeur par _sa _voix.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?! Aralm, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'ils étaient là ? Keld ?!

– Je devais d'abord te parler, Fille du Ciel. Sans ça, tu n'aurais pas eu les idées claires, et te faire venir ici n'aurait eu aucun sens.

Elles continuèrent à arguer, Clarke visiblement déstabilisée, et mécontente, et Aralm aussi calme qu'à son habitude. Ne les écoutant qu'à moitié, je gardais mon regard sur _elle _comme si elle risquait de disparaitre à tout moment.

– Ils n'ont rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, laissez-les partir !

– Ils sont arrivés en même temps que toi, bien sûr qu'ils ont avoir avec cette histoire. Ce que tu ne–

– Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! Je vous l'ai déjà répéter, nous ne savions même pas que vous existiez, comment aurait-on pu vous faire le moindre mal !

Dans la confusion la plus totale, je me levais de mon siège et intervins. Bien que j'en meure d'envie, ma discussion avec Clarke devait visiblement attendre.

– Faire du mal à qui ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Clarke se tourna vers moi et se figea un instant, son regard perdu dans le mien. Comme un poisson hors de l'eau, elle ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de reprendre la parole. Son ton était le même que lorsqu'elle devait prendre les décisions majeures pour la survie du camp.

– Aralm nous accuse d'être responsables de la vague de décès qui touche son village. Mais c'est absolument ridicule, nous–

– Clarke a raison, nous n'y sommes pour rien. Pourquoi aurions-nous fait ça ?

– Peu importent vos motivations, les faits sont là : les ennuis ont commencé lorsque vous êtes tombés du ciel.

– Pardon ?

– Tu m'as très bien entendu Bellamy, avant que vous n'arriviez tout allait bien. Depuis, tout un village a été décimé, mon propre village meurt petit à–

– C'est une blague, pas vrai ?!

La voix de Clarke montait dans les aigües, à mesure que sa colère se lisait sur son visage.

– NOUS nous sommes fait attaquer en premier lieu par les hommes de Lexa alors que nous venions à peine d'atterrir ! NOUS avons perdu presque vingt personnes à cause d'une putain d'attaque biologique contre nous ! NOUS avons eu à faire face à l'assaut de notre camp ! Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, NOUS vous avons débarrassé des Mountain Men et des Reapers, et NOUS avons libéré tous les Natifs prisonniers de Mount Weather ! Vous pensez réellement que nous sommes la source de vos problèmes ?! Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est tenter de se faire une place dans un monde que nos ancêtres ont été forcé d'abandonner ! Un monde hostile et brutal qui nous appartient tout autant qu'à vous ! Nous sommes responsables de vos morts ? Alors nous sommes quittes : vous êtes responsables des nôtres.

Durant sa tirade, je n'avais pas quitté Clarke du regard : la colère, une colère contenue depuis bien trop longtemps, se lisait dans ses yeux. Ses poings étaient serrés comme si elle tentait de se retenir de les abattre sur son interlocutrice. Ses épaules et sa mâchoire étaient aussi tendus qu'un arc bandé, et ses sourcils se touchaient presque d'être trop froncés. Une puissance infinie émanait d'elle en cet instant, et je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à le ressentir. En effet, en examinant l'auditoire je me rendis compte que Korum avait sorti son arme et se tenait prêt à défendre son chef, que celui qui accompagnait Clarke avait fait un pas en arrière, et que les regards de mes camarades étaient tous admiratifs et confirmaient les dire de Clarke. Ce dont nous étions accusés était effectivement absurde, et nous traiter de la sorte n'avait aucun sens.

Sans réfléchir, je me rapprochais d'elle et posais ma main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta d'abord en tournant vivement sa tête vers moi, puis se détendit légèrement. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Aralm, et poursuivit d'une voix plus calme, mais ou perçait toujours sa tension.

– Si vous ne nous dites pas clairement ce que vous attendez de nous, je ne vois pas de raison de rester ici. Je vous demanderai donc de nous laisser passer, pour que nous puissions quitter le village sans encombre.

Aussitôt dit, elle se tourna et nous ordonna silencieusement à moi et aux autres de la suivre. Erika puis les quatre autres se levèrent donc, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie à notre suite. Cependant, avant que nous ayons pu passer l'encadrement de la porte, la voix d'Aralm s'éleva. La langue semblait être la même que celle employée par les Natifs des villages de Lexa – gutturale et agressive – et aussitôt, les deux gardes postés à l'extérieur nous barrèrent le passage. Elle poursuivit ensuite en anglais.

– Vous ne quitterez pas le village tant que nous n'aurons pas sauvé mon peuple et que vous n'aurez pas reçu le châtiment approprié, si votre implication est prouvée. »

–––

De retour à _l'arbre du conseil_, on nous laissa, comme la veille sous la garde de deux hommes postés à la sortie du bâtiment. Clarke, avait été reconduit dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre depuis quelques jours, mais elle avait refusé, demandant à rester avec nous.

Elle avait alors immédiatement cherché à savoir les raisons de notre présence ici. Nous lui expliquâmes donc notre décision de quitter le Camp Jaha, notre périple jusqu'à l'océan Atlantique, puis notre expédition de reconnaissance qui nous avait conduit chez ici.

« Et ils ne vous ont rien dit ? Personnes ne vous a expliqué pourquoi ils vous ont mené ici ?

– Non Clarke, on ne sait absolument rien. Leur chef n'a pas arrêté de nous demander pourquoi nous étions venus dans cette région, sans nous donner la moindre explication. Et visiblement tu en sais plus que nous.

– Tu as raison Raven, j'ai discuté avec elle hier soir, et comme je vous l'ai dit, il semblerait qu'on soit tenu pour responsable de tous les malheurs qui leur tombent sur la gueule…

– Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver Princesse, pour l'instant on peut rien faire.

– Depuis quand tu es aussi défaitiste Bellamy ?

– Je ne suis pas défaitiste Clarke, je suis réaliste.

Je n'aimais pas son ton agressif. C'était comme si elle me reprochait quelque chose. Quelque chose dont je n'avais même pas conscience, et cela me frustrait au plus haut point quand tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

– Il va vite falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de vous faire sortir de là, sinon le reste du camp va finir par vous chercher, et je ne veux pas que d'autres se retrouvent prisonniers.

– Comment ça « _vous_ faire sortir de là » ?

Elle n'entendit pas ma question, ou du moins si c'était le cas, elle ne le montra pas. C'était presque comme si je voyais les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche, cherchant le moindre embryon de solution à notre situation. Elle tournait en rond, et tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était me donner le tournis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?! Que nous avions passé les dernières heures à se tourner les pouces ? Que je n'avais pas pensé aux autres qui allaient surement finir par partir à notre recherche ? Moi aussi j'étais inquiet, mais je n'étais certainement pas défaitiste, comme elle l'affirmait ! Les pensées tournoyaient dans ma tête, dans un méli-mélo inextricable, et je finis par m'assoir dans un coin de la pièce, attendant qu'elle arrête ses va et vient inutiles.

Non, je n'étais pas défaitiste ! J'essayais simplement de réfléchir calmement, de tenir le rôle de leader qui m'incombait entièrement depuis qu'elle était parti presque trois mois plus tôt. Depuis qu'elle m'avait… nous avait abandonné.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire, et je remercie encore et encore et encore toutes les personnes qui me lisent, qui laissent des reviews et qui suivent l'histoire ! =D

Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine ! ;D


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

« Clarke, arrête de tourner en rond, ça ne sert à rien.

M'arrêtant face à Wick, je le fixais. Du temps où j'étais encore au camp Jaha, je n'avais jamais réellement parlé avec lui, nous n'étions pas vraiment proches. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il était capable de tout pour Raven, et ça me suffisait amplement. Elle avait besoin de ça. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui enchaina.

– Il a raison Clarke, c'est inutile et tu nous files la migraine.

– Il FAUT que je trouve un moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici. Vous l'avez entendu aussi bien que moi, nous ne sortirons pas indemne de ce mauvais pas, et–

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que nous fassions dans l'état actuel des choses ? Bellamy a raison tu sais : pour le moment, nous sommes au cœur d'un village suspendu, avec deux gorilles devant notre porte et tout un tas d'autres éparpillés dans le reste du village. On ne peut rien tenter maintenant.

A l'évocation de Bellamy, je tournais mon regard dans sa direction. Pendant que je faisais les cent pas au centre de la pièce, il avait fini par s'assoir dans un coin et s'endormir. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement, ce n'était pas son genre de rester les bras ballants quand la vie de notre _famille_ était en danger.

Epuisée, je m'assis finalement à côté de Raven. Elle et Bellamy avaient raison, je le savais. Simplement, j'étais complètement perturbée par l'idée qu'après tout ce que nous avions fait pour éliminer les dangers nous menaçant, après que je les ai quittés dans un camp relativement sécurisé, cette bande d'idiots n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de partir. Les choses auraient pu être différentes, mais tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils avaient préféré _partir _!

Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec cette situation, mais je restais là, comme les autres, à attendre. Attendre quoi, nous ne le savions même pas. Aralm nous avait tout simplement congédiés, comme des enfants de six ans ayant fait une bêtise. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir son comportement, sa manière de gérer cette situation. Si elle était si convaincue que nous étions responsables, qu'attendait-elle pour nous faire payer ? Et si pour une raison quelconque, elle nous croyait innocent, elle n'avait qu'à nous laisser partir. Mais non… Elle nous accusait, sans nous présenter de réelles preuves, et nous faisait ensuite poireauter… Une part de moi admirait cette chef de village, mais à l'heure actuelle, j'étais tout simplement en colère. Agacée, désappointée, incertaine, impatiente, …

– Pourquoi tu es en colère Clarke, c'est contre nous ?

Erika se tenait à quelques pas de moi, assise en tailleur. Perdue dans mes pensées, de ne l'avais pas vu s'approcher. Je ne la connaissais pas tellement, mais plusieurs fois elle était venue m'aider à soigner les blessés dans notre infirmerie de fortune. Sans vraiment devenir amies, nous nous entendions bien, et avions souvent discuté de choses futiles. Son regard métallique fixait le mien, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je le suis ?

– Tu marmonnes et tu maltraite tes mains en fixant le sol comme s'il s'agissait d'un Natif. Je vois bien que tu es en colère. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

– Tu ne crois pas que la situation est franchement critique ? C'est normal que je sois énervée.

– Sauf que tu diriges ta colère contre nous, et ça c'est pas normal. On n'a pas décidé de se faire prendre.

– Mais vous avez décidé de quitter le Camp Jaha. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

– Dès le moment où tu as décidé de partir Princesse, tu n'as plus eu ton mot à dire.

Je me tournais immédiatement vers Bellamy. Lui aussi s'était approché sans que je ne le remarque, et maintenant il prenait part à la conversation.

– Alors c'est de ma faute peut-être ? C'est ce que tu es en train de dire Bellamy ?

J'étais estomaquée. Le ton de reproche qu'il m'adressait ne me plaisait pas du tout. Si j'étais parti, c'était dans leur intérêt, dans notre intérêt à tous, et maintenant il me le reprochait ?!

– Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Clarke. Je ne t'accuse pas de ce qui nous arrive, mais tu n'as pas le droit de juger nos décisions. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire parce que tu n'étais plus là, c'est tout.

– Vous étiez en sécurité là-bas, rien ne vous obligeait à partir ! Alors pourquoi ? Hein ?! Pourquoi avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi idiot et dangereux ?! Maintenant je vais encore devoir vous sortir de ce merdier !

– On ne t'a jamais demandé de nous sortir de là, Princesse ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on est incapable de se débrouiller sans toi peut-être ?! Que tu étais le centre de notre univers et qu'il s'est effondré une fois que tu t'es tirée ?!

– Bellamy, ce n'est pas…

– Tais-toi Sam, j'ai pas fini ! Clarke, tu n'as aucun droit de nous en vouloir, Erika a raison ! Ta colère est injustifiée tant qu'elle est dirigée vers nous ! Tu me trouves défaitiste ?! Va te faire foutre, tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait depuis que tu n'es plus, là ! Je ne suis pas défaitiste, ou lâche, ou couard je suis posé et réfléchi, comme on a besoin que je le sois ! Alors surtout, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous _Princesse_, on va s'en sortir tout seul de « merdier », tu n'auras pas à lever le petit doigt pour ce fardeau que nous sommes.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

– Et arrête de faire comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre, ok ?! Tu es partie, alors assume !

– Tu vas trop loin Bellam–

– Stop ! »

Avant que j'ai pu poursuivre, Erika m'attrapait par le bras pour me tirer vers un coin de la pièce, pendant que Raven faisait de même avec Bellamy. Je sentais mes joues brûler à cause de la colère, et mes mains trembler. Cela faisait des mois – avant même que je les quitte deux mois plus tôt – que je ne m'étais pas disputée avec Bellamy. Je crois même que ça n'avait jamais été aussi violent. Et pour être honnête, la sensation ne m'avait pas manquée.

La pièce était petite, et pendant que je tentais de me calmer au côté d'Erika, je pouvais toujours entendre Bellamy pester contre moi.

–––

Je n'en revenais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire ! Après des mois à me demander si elle allait bien, les premières paroles qu'elle m'adressait étaient des reproches ! A l'heure actuelle, toute cette situation merdique, ces accusations de la part d'Aralm étaient reléguées au second plan. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, les paroles de Clarke.

_Maintenant je vais encore devoir vous sortir de ce merdier._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?! Que tout ce temps, nous n'avions survécu que grâce à elle ? Que nous étions perdus sans elle, et que Dieu merci, maintenant qu'elle était revenue, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ?

Alors que Raven était assise non loin de moi, je faisais les cent pas et regardais Clarke se diriger vers la sortie. Elle demanda aux gardes de la reconduire à sa chambre, et quitta la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer Blake ?

– Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi Raven, tu y as assisté.

– Me prend pas pour une conne s'il te plait, je suis pas stupide.

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, elle a exprimé clairement ce qu'elle pensait, et–

– Et tu prends tout ça réellement au sérieux ? L'un comme l'autre, vous avez la tête plus dure qu'une plaque d'acier trempé. Si tu mélanges à ça la situation plus que critique dans laquelle on se trouve, le mélange ne peut être qu'à chier. Tu le sais très bien.

– Alors quoi Raven ? Tu vas pas en plus me dire que tu es d'accord avec elle, si ?

– Même si c'était le cas, où serait le problème ?

– Elle a pas le droit de réagir comme ça ! On ne l'a pas mise dehors, c'est elle qui s'est tiré, alors pourquoi elle est en colère comme ça, hein ?! Tout ça est ridicule, vraim–

– Tu as raison, c'est complètement ridicule. Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux, je t'assure.

Raven se releva difficilement, et retourna s'assoir aux côtés de Wick. De mon côté, je continuais de ruminer mes pensées avec amertume.

De toute façon, peu importait pour le moment ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser ou dire. Il fallait absolument que je me recentre. Notre seule et unique préoccupation pour le moment devait être notre évasion. Et elle devait être rapide, car plus le temps passait, plus on se rapprochait de la limite que temps que j'avais donnée à Monty : nous étions sensés êtres partis trois jours. Or, si demain soir nous n'étions pas au campement, nous pouvions être surs qu'ils partiraient à notre recherche.

Le problème était que, d'après mes observations, nous ne disposions d'aucune ouverture : il semblait que les gardes ne quittent notre porte à aucun moment, et lorsque nous devions rencontrer Aralm, une escorte armée nous accompagnait.

–––

« Tu n'es pas heureuse de les revoir ?

– Bien sûr que si, dis pas de conneries.

– Ton ton et ton attitude disent le contraire, Fille du Ciel.

Evidemment qu'ils disaient le contraire, j'étais en colère ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, et en repensant aux paroles de Bellamy, je ne savais plus vraiment pourquoi j'étais en colère. Evidemment que non : je ne considérais pas le fait de les « sauver » comme un fardeau, comme une tache pénible… Je m'étais tellement inquiétée pendant ces quelques mois qui avaient suivis mon départ. En les voyant tous, autour de la table, j'avais été surprise et terrifiée de les savoir en danger, avant même de me réjouir de les retrouver. Mon sang chaud avait alors parlé pour moi, et j'avais préféré me disputer avec Bellamy plutôt que d'afficher ma faiblesse. Parce que Lexa avait raison sur un point : les sentiments, les attaches que l'on pouvait avoir avec des personnes étaient des faiblesses, des freins aux décisions importantes, des sources supplémentaires de danger.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu disputée avec eux ?

– Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde _Keld, _nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de m'escorter jusqu'à ma chambre. Comme à chaque fois, j'entendis un garde se poster devant l'entrée, et je m'allongeais sur mon matelas, en proie à un tourbillon de pensées.

Si j'en croyais l'angle des rayons solaires sur le parquet, il était aux environs de midi quand Aralm entra dans ma chambre. Elle était seule, et ne portais rien de l'habituel attirail propre à son statut de chef. Je me relevais aussitôt, et fixais mon regard sur le sien.

« Le conseil a délibéré.

J'aimais bien cela chez elle : quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

– Tu es la guérisseuse de votre camp. Je te demande donc de soigner mon peuple, de trouver la cause de ce mal.

– Libérez mes amis.

– Non.

– Mais ils–

– Non. Ils sont notre garantie. Tant que tu n'auras pas sauvé mon village, ils resteront nos prisonniers et ne seront libérés que lorsque tu auras réussi. C'est définitif, et non négociable.

– Alors laissez-les au moins prévenir leurs amis qu'ils vont bien. C'est nécessaire si vous ne voulez pas que d'autres membres du Peuple du Ciel ne débarquent ici. »

Après une courte pause, elle accepta ma demande, puis quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Le message était clair : je n'avais pas le choix. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je me disais que c'était la meilleure des options qui « s'offraient » à nous… Il fallait être honnête : même si pour le moment ils s'étaient tous montrés relativement civilisés, et loin de la brutalité et de l'animosité que l'on avait pu observer dans les villages dépendant de Lexa, je préférais ne pas les pousser dans leurs retranchements pour le moment.

Le problème qui se posait maintenant était de comprendre. Comprendre comment aidés toutes ces personnes malades, comprendre l'origine de ce mal, comprendre comment la supprimer.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 7 ! Désolée pour les quelques jours de retard... Mais bon, faut savoir se faire attendre ! ;D  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu : les retrouvailles sont surement pas celles que vous espériez, mais soyons honnêtes, ça n'aurait pas été crédible du tout de les faire se sauter dans les bras, avec pleins de papouilles et de câlins... ^^  
Bref, comme à chaque fois, merci pour les reviews, follow et même les simples lecteurs ;D


	9. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

La veille, Aralm en personne était venu nous annoncer qu'elle avait passé un accord avec Clarke. Elle ne nous avait donné aucune explication, aucune indication sur la nature de cet accord. Tout ce que nous savions était que deux gardes allaient m'escorter le lendemain – enfin aujourd'hui – jusqu'au campement que nous avions établis, pour prévenir nos amis de ne pas venir nous chercher. Les ordres étaient clairs : je n'avais pas le droit de leur donner la moindre explication sur notre situation, je devais uniquement leur dire de ne pas venir.

Mais c'était quoi cette histoire ?! Clarke avait passé un accord sans nous en parler d'abord ?! S'il fallait prévenir les autres, c'est que nous n'étions pas libres. Et puis c'était quoi cet accord ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu accepter pour qu'elle pense qu'on voudrait bien rester prisonniers de ces Natifs ?

Après cette annonce – puisqu'Aralm était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue – je n'avais cessé de ruminer toutes ces questions dans ma tête, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Décidément, depuis le retour de Clarke dans nos vies, je ne cessais d'être en colère. J'aurais vraiment aimé que quelqu'un puisse m'expliquer à quoi elle jouait. Il y avait presque trois mois, elle était partie. J'avais eu du mal à l'accepter, mais j'avais fait de mon mieux pour la comprendre, et la laisser s'en aller. Parce que je sentais qu'elle en avait besoin. Et maintenant quoi ? Elle réapparaissait par hasard, nous reprochait nos décisions, et en prenait d'autres pour nous ? Elle ne semblait pas aller si mal que ça, si elle était capable de se comporter de cette manière : elle avait toujours été d'une nature très dirigeante, mais là… C'était trop. Il fallait que je lui parle avant de partir.

Laissant les autres qui dormaient plus ou moins confortablement sur le sol dur, je passais la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aussitôt, nos geôliers se mirent sur leur garde.

« Doucement les gars, je vais pas vous taper dessus…

Cette réponse ne fit sourire que moi, alors j'enchainais.

– Il faut que je vois Clarke, vous pouvez m'emmener la voir ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Aucun d'eux ne me répondit. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder, sans visiblement savoir quoi faire. De quoi ils avaient peur franchement… Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, sachant qu'ils étaient deux, et armés.

– Allez, vous pouvez bien faire ça, non ? Ou alors ça aussi j'ai pas le droit ?

Je commençais à m'avancer pour sortir de la pièce, et leur hostilité augmenta d'un cran. Juste à ce moment-là, l'homme qui escortait Clarke lors de la réunion avec Aralm apparut. Dans la langue propre aux Natifs, ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis il se tourna vers moi.

– Je vais t'emmener la voir.

– Merci. »

Une réalité me sauta immédiatement au visage : il ne m'inspirait pas confiance du tout. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais juste ce sentiment que lui et moi n'allions pas nous entendre. Enfin en dehors du fait que de toute façon, son peuple me retenait prisonnier et que donc je ne serai jamais ami avec eux…

L'endroit où se trouvait Clarke était à l'autre bout du village, après une nouvelle succession de passerelles et de plateformes. Qu'est-ce que cela devait être ennuyeux à la longue, de vivre ici… Je n'aurais pas aimé ça du tout. Malgré la hauteur relativement vertigineuse des habitations, je me sentirais enfermé, comme si on m'avait pris ma liberté. Oui, on pouvait saluer l'ingéniosité du système, mais franchement, devoir traverser toujours les mêmes passerelles, ne pas pouvoir sortir du village en quelques pas, ne pas sentir le sol meuble sous ses pieds. En fait, cela me rappelait trop l'Arche !

Lorsque je pénétrai dans sa _chambre_, de l'autre côté d'une grande pièce vide, je la trouvais allongée sur le matelas au sol, les yeux fermés, et les mains croisées sur son ventre. J'avais envie de rester là, juste pour la regarder. Elle était belle, j'aurais pu passer des heures à ne faire que ça. Mais mon besoin de lui parler était plus important.

« C'a l'air de beaucoup te perturber qu'on soit prisonnier.

Elle sursauta, ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Un bref instant, j'y lu la même détresse que lors de son départ. Quand elle était encore cette fille désemparée, qui préférait s'enfuir pour supporter elle-même les sacrifices nécessaires au sauvetage de notre peuple. Cette fille que j'avais appris à connaître, qui m'avait fait confiance, pour laquelle j'en étais venu à me faire du souci, alors que depuis toujours, seule ma sœur comptait. Elle s'était tranquillement fait une place dans mon cœur, sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en rende compte, et maintenant, j'avais la sensation que tout était perdu. Que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil entre nous.

Mais cet instant fugace passa, et l'assurance qui la caractérisait tant, ainsi qu'une pointe d'agacement s'installèrent dans son regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Bellamy.

– Que tu te battes. Que tu assumes tout ce qui se passe.

– Que j'assume quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on est dans ce merdier, mais c'est quand même à moi de nous en sortir ! Je ne peux pas tout faire !

– Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de nous sortir de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Tu as pris toutes ces responsabilités toute seule, et ce depuis le début. Alors maintenant, tu ne peux pas reprocher aux autres de compter sur toi.

– Je ne reproche rien à personne, je–

– C'est pourtant l'impression que tu nous as donné.

– Je ne voulais pas, c'est juste…

Elle se tut un moment, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle cherchait une réponse à une question qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle finit par relever le regard vers moi, et continua d'une voix incertaine, emplie… d'espoir ?

– Tu comptes sur moi, toi ?

La regardant sans comprendre, je mis quelques secondes à saisir sa question. J'avais toujours compté sur elle. De même qu'elle avait toujours compté sur moi. C'était comme ça que fonctionnait notre co-leadership depuis le début ou presque. Son absence avait changé pas mal de choses cependant. Tacitement, j'étais devenu l'unique leader de notre groupe, même si au camp Jaha, je n'avais pas eu grand-chose à faire. Nous avions eu la preuve que nous pouvions nous en sortir sans Clarke. Etait-ce cela qui l'effrayait ? Pensait-elle que nous n'avions plus besoin d'elle, qu'elle n'avait plus sa place parmi nous ? Moi je savais que c'était faux, mais ce cours instant où j'avais vu la détresse dans ses yeux me laissait penser qu'elle ne voyait peut être pas les choses comme moi.

– Oui. Oui Clarke, je compte sur toi, ça n'a pas changé. Et tu devrais le savoir Princesse.

Debout depuis le début de cette conversation, je décidais de m'assoir avec elle sur le matelas, conservant une vingtaine de centimètre entre nous.

– Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de compter sur toi Clarke, pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Mais tu ne dois pas non plus arrêter de compter sur moi. Pour ce genre de décision – l'accord que tu as passé avec Aralm – tu n'as pas le droit de décider seule. Nous ne savons même pas de quoi il s'agit, et… tout cela ne concerne plus uniquement toi, aujourd'hui.

Après une dizaine de seconde silencieuse, elle finit par me poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà.

– Quand es-tu devenu aussi mature et réfléchi, Bellamy ?

– Je me pose la même question Princesse. Assez souvent même… Mais c'était nécessaire.

Un léger sourire fendit son visage, avant que je n'enchaine.

– Je suppose que tu es au courant, mais je suis envoyé par nos « ravisseurs » pour prévenir les autres de ne pas nous chercher…

– Je sais. Ça fait partie de l'accord Bellamy, j'accepte de les aider à condition que vous puissiez prévenir les autres que tout va bien. Enfin que vous n'êtes pas morts…

– Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de ce genre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as accepté pour garantir notre survie ? Même temporairement… ?

– Rien qui ne soit pas dans mes cordes Bellamy, ne t'en fais pas.

– Tu recommences.

– Quoi ?

– Tu parles comme si tu étais la seule à pouvoir gérer tout ça, comme si nous n'étions pas là.

– Elle s'est adressée à moi pour cet accord et…

– Et je me contre-fou de ce qu'elle a pu dire ou demander. Par un coup foireux du hasard, on est ensemble dans cette galère, et on ne te laissera pas gérer ça toute seule.

– Le hasard n'est pas responsable de tout ça, Bellamy. C'est–

Clarke fut stoppée dans sa phrase par un garde qui pénétra dans la pièce. Visiblement, c'était l'heure pour moi de me mettre en route.

– On finira cette discussion à mon retour Princesse. Mais ne laisse pas les autres seuls, s'il te plait. Et ne te prends pas pour Wonder Woman.

–––

Bellamy sorti de la pièce, un petit sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas aimé cette discussion. Effectivement, nous ne nous étions pas crié dessus, ni étripé l'un l'autre, ce qui était déjà un exploit. Mais je m'étais sentie gauche face à lui, complètement abattue, incapable d'aligner trois pensées cohérentes. Il avait raison, je le savais : ce n'était pas à moi de décider pour eux. Mais je ressentais le besoin de le faire, comme si mon absence de plus de deux mois devait être rattrapée, comme s'il fallait que je leur montre que j'étais toujours présente pour eux. Ils m'avaient tous tellement manqué. _Il _m'avait manqué. En fait, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de moi.

Environ une heure plus tard – enfin ce qui me sembla une heure – Keld fut envoyé pour m'exposer dans le détail les informations qu'ils avaient pu amasser concernant l'hécatombe qui sévissait depuis des mois maintenant. Le fait était qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à savoir de plus que ce qui m'avait déjà été dit : quelques semaines après notre arrivée sur Terre, la population de ce village, et de ce village seulement, avait commencée à mourir. Sans aucune explication visible, sans avertissement, les plus forts tombaient gravement malade, perdant leurs forces jours après jours, tandis que les plus faibles trépassaient en à peine soixante-douze heures.

En faisant le tour des villages alentours, poussant même jusqu'au village de Lexa à plus d'une semaine d'ici, Keld s'était rendu compte qu'aucun n'était touché. La seule information qu'ils avaient pu obtenir concernait un groupe important de personnes qui était arrivé très récemment sur Terre, dans un énorme fracas. En rapportant cette information à sa chef, le guérisseur du village n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que celle-ci finisse par accuser le Peuple du Ciel. Mais c'était là son esprit pragmatique de médecin – ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus ici – qui parlait, alors qu'Aralm avait besoin de coupables. Ce que Clarke ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'elle ait attendu aussi longtemps avant de tenter quelque chose contre eux, si elle était aussi certaine de leur responsabilité. Keld lui avait alors répondu qu'elle avait avant tout cherché à sauver son peuple. Ils avaient essayé tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir, testant la totalité des plantes médicinales qu'ils connaissaient. Ils avaient même été jusqu'à tenter quelques saignées, comme au XVIIéme siècle. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Rien de ce qu'ils n'avaient pu faire n'avait amélioré un tant soit peu l'état des mourants. Parfois, l'état avait même semblé empirer.

A la fin de l'exposé, Clarke enclencha immédiatement son mode « médecin » et demanda à voir les malades. Bon, techniquement, elle n'était pas médecin… Mais c'était son rôle depuis le début, et puis sa mère lui avait appris suffisamment de choses pour qu'elle sache au moins examiner des patients et des corps.

Et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix ! Leur liberté dépendait de ce qu'elle réussissait à faire pour ces pauvres gens. Avec un peu de chance, si elle s'impliquait vraiment, peut-être qu'ils seraient libérés même si elle n'arrivait à rien… Dans tous les cas elle se devait donc d'essayer de son mieux !

Keld l'accompagna – sans escorte – dans un bâtiment semblable à celui où elle logeait. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué en inspectant les alentours, mais elle avait tout simplement songé que celui-ci serait vide comme le sien. Elle comprit alors qu'il s'agissait en fait de ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un hôpital chez les Natifs. A l'intérieur, toutes les chambres étaient occupées.

En entrant dans l'une d'elles, Clarke découvrit un patient dans un état catastrophique : brulant de fièvre, il suait à grosses gouttes. A côté de son matelas, près de sa tête, était déposée une bassine vraisemblablement utilisée lorsqu'il vomissait, ce qui arrivait assez souvent d'après les dires de Keld. Les traits de son visage ne reflétaient que de la souffrance, tandis qu'il se tenait le ventre, et ses yeux complètement fous ne se fixaient jamais sur un endroit précis. Cet homme respirait la terreur et la souffrance.

« Ils finissent tous comme ça avant de mourir. Ce qui arrive dans les six à huit heures qui suivent.

– Et absolument rien de ce que vous faites ne peut les aider ?!

– Je te l'ai dit Fille du Ciel, rien ne fonctionne. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est soulager leur douleur, mais ce n'est que temporaire, et extrêmement limité. »

En examinant le reste des patients présents dans les chambres, soit une vingtaine, Clarke découvrit encore plus de personnes en souffrances, que personne ne pouvait aider. Il n'y avait jamais de personne âgée, ou d'enfant. « Ils sont trop faibles et ne survivent jamais à la première journée. » lui avait répondu son _guide_. La vision de toutes ces personnes mourantes comprima le cœur de Clarke. Son âme de soignante ressortait, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, et elle se promis de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour leur venir en aide. Pas uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait là de leur porte de sortie à Bellamy elle et les autres, mais parce qu'elle se devait de les aider. Elle le voulait, en avait besoin.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des corps que je pourrais examiner ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que nous ne conservons pas les corps. Ils sont brûlés à peine quelques heures après leur mort. »

Keld finit par la ramener dans sa chambre. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui demanda de lui permettre de rencontrer Aralm le lendemain, et éventuellement d'autres membres du village qu'elle pourrait examiner, questionner. Elle n'avait encore aucune idée, ni même un embryon d'idée, mais il fallait bien débuter quelque part.

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre !  
Comme toujours, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu, et comme toujours, un grand merci à tous les reviewers, followers et readers ! _Vive les rimes en -ers !_

Bref, j'espère bien lire d'autres de vos reviews, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !  
(je suis désolée pour le retard sur la date d'update, j'ai été tellement occupée que c'est complètement passé à la trappe... =S)


	10. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

« Vous savez que si personne ne dit un mot pendant tout le trajet, ça risque d'être très long les gars… !

Nous étions partis depuis presqu'une heure maintenant, et aucun des deux hommes qui m'escortaient n'avait décroché un seul mot. Ils s'étaient contentés de m'indiquer mon cheval – que soit dit en passant je ne savais pas monter… – et avaient pris la route.

Personne ne m'avait montré comment grimper sur la monture qui m'attendait en bas de l'échelle, ni comment la diriger. J'avais donc du ravaler ma fierté pour monter en selle, et ensuite tenter de guider l'animal, mais les résultats étaient loin d'être probants. Tant bien que mal, j'avais donc suivit mon escorte, les ralentissant considérablement, j'en étais sûr.

J'allais donc avoir beaucoup de temps pour penser… Ça ne me réjouissait pas tant que ça d'ailleurs, ces derniers temps je réfléchissais beaucoup trop à mon gout. Entre le départ du camp Jaha, l'établissement et la survie du nouveau camp, notre capture, le retour de Clarke, et les conditions de notre libération – que je ne connaissais toujours pas, soit dit en passant… – j'avais bien trop de choses en tête ! Ce n'était pas possible de mettre son cerveau sur off ? Même pas une petite minute ?!

– Regarde où tu vas crétin !

En même temps que j'entendais ces mots, je manquais de tomber de mon cheval. Un des gardes venait de tirer brusquement sur mes rennes pour empêcher mon cheval de foncer dans le fossé à ma droite. Vu mon inattention, je supposais avoir finalement réussi à éteindre mon cerveau… Cette simple pensée m'amusa et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

– Parce que tu trouves ça drôle en plus ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon, que je me brise le cou en tombant de cheval ?

– Je m'en fou, mais je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec notre Chef à cause de toi.

– Trop aimable…

Mon interlocuteur n'ajouta rien de plus, et retourna se positionner derrière moi, fermant la marche de notre petit cortège.

Plus de cinq heures de trajets nous attendaient encore. La route allait _vraiment _être très longue…

Finalement, j'eu droit à un cours rudimentaire d'équitation lorsque mon cheval décida de s'arrêter de son propre chef pour grignoter l'herbe sur le bas-côté. La lenteur de notre progression devait les agacer tous les deux…

Je notais à quel point le fait de m'adresser la parole leur coutait, enfin l'un des deux surtout. Celui qui avait tiré sur mes rennes un peu plus tôt… L'autre semblait plutôt indifférent à ma présence. Cependant, je pouvais désormais guider ma monture sans craindre de me retrouver dans un fossé, et il s'agissait d'un progrès non négligeable ! Si on m'avait dit i peine un an que je pourrais monter à cheval, je n'y aurai pas cru. J'aurais éclaté de rire. Ou alors j'aurai frappé la personne qui m'implantait de vains espoirs d'aller sur Terre un jour. Mais finalement, j'étais bel et bien sur Terre, et je montais à cheval. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais jurer de rien !

Plusieurs fois, j'essayais de communiquer un minimum, d'échanger deux trois mots avec mon escorte, mais aucun d'eux ne répondait. Je décidais de tenter ma chance une dernière fois : s'ils voulaient passer la totalité du trajet enfermés dans leur mutisme, et bien qu'ils y restent ! Moi aussi, je savais le faire… Mais cette fois-ci, quand je leur adressais la parole, l'un des deux – le moins renfrogné – enchaina tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit sur notre Terre ?

_Notre Terre ?!_ Alors Clarke avait eu raison de vouloir réaffirmer notre légitimité sur cette planète auprès d'Aralm… Les Natifs ne semblaient pas comprendre que nous n'étions pas issus de l'Espace, mais bel et bien de cette planète, au même titre qu'eux. Ou alors ils ne l'acceptaient pas. Les deux hypothèses me semblaient plausibles.

– Le besoin de rentrer à la maison je suppose.

Ma réponse nonchalante fit grogner l'autre tandis que mon interlocuteur me fixait, laissant sa monture se débrouiller.

– Cette planète n'est pas la vôtre, Bellamy.

– Elle l'est tout autant qu'elle est à vous. Nous avons le droit de vivre sur ce sol.

– Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez détruit avant de vous enfuir. Et quand vous revenez, vous semez la mort sur votre passage. En quoi cela vous donne-t-il le droit de vivre ici ?

– Nous l'avons détruit ?!

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive en entendant ses mots.

– Nous l'avons détruit ?! Vous êtes sérieux ? Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a presque un siècle n'est en rien de notre faute !

– C'est ton peuple qui a causé les Grandes Explosions. Et plutôt que d'affronter les conséquences vous êtes parti vous terrer dans des vaisseaux loin de cette planète. Le fait même que vous vouliez revenir est une offense.

Sa voix restait mesurée, calme, comme s'il énonçait une évidence contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien, alors que moi… J'étais estomaqué. Je bouillais intérieurement en entendant ses affirmations.

– Est-ce que vous avez conscience que nous avons les même ancêtres ?! Que nous sommes tous issus de ce même peuple que tu accuses des ravages du passé ? Les actes d'une poignée de débiles morts ne sont en rien significatifs de ce que nous sommes.

Pendant que je m'énervais, je peinais à maitriser mon cheval, rajoutant une nouvelle couche d'agacement.

Je comprenais seulement maintenant que les Natifs nous haïssaient vraiment, pour des actes qui ne nous appartenaient pas. Se rendaient-ils seulement compte de la chance phénoménale qu'ils avaient eu de survivre sur Terre après les Grandes Explosions, comme ils les appelaient ? Cependant cette survie inespérée ne les rendait pas plus légitime pour autant.

– Un des mecs qui a appuyé sur le bouton d'allumage des missiles, c'était peut-être mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. Ou le tien ? Ou celui d'Aralm ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait de le savoir de toute façon ! Ce qui est fait est fait, et on ne peut plus revenir dessus !

Je continuais de m'énerver tout seul, tandis que mes deux escortes restaient de marbre, ne semblant pas accorder d'importance à ce que je disais.

– Et puis apprenez à dresser vos putains de chevaux !

–––

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand nous arrivâmes au campement. L'agencement était le même que lors de notre départ, les tentes formaient toujours un cercle, et de la fumée s'échappait du centre de ce cercle, signe qu'un feu était allumé. Cependant, je notais que mes camarades avaient suivi mes instructions et avaient fortifié le camp. Ils n'avaient bien sûr pas eu le temps de monter des murs comme nous l'avions fait dans le précédent, mais une large bande avait été déblayée tout autour des tentes, comme une sorte de no-man's-land. S'y trouvaient postés des guetteurs, armés des fusils que nous avions emmenés, et il me semblait également que des pièges avaient commencé à être creusés.

Lorsqu'ils virent les trois chevaux ennemis approcher, leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et je fus ravi de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs réflexes.

L'un d'eux nous somma d'une voix forte et assurée de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Alors qu'ils nous tenaient toujours en joug, le premier des trois gosses à me reconnaître abaissa son arme et alla chercher Monty. Celui arriva avec Jasper, et l'incompréhension pouvait se lire sans problèmes sur leurs visages.

« Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Rien de grave Monty, je suis juste là pour vous prévenir. Je–

– Prévenir ? Prévenir de quoi ? C'est quoi ces Natifs, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec eux ? Je te signale qu'on était prêts à partir vous chercher…

– Je sais. Ecoute j'ai pas le temps de rester papoter, ok ? Je ne suis pas _avec_ ces Natifs, je suis leur prisonnier.

Même si leur chef rechignait à employer ce terme…

– Ils m'ont escorté jusqu'ici pour que je vous demande de ne pas venir nous chercher.

– Et tu penses qu'on va t'écouter ?

– Vous auriez plutôt intérêt les gars…!

Je tentais de faire jouer mon statut de leader pour qu'ils comprennent que j'étais sérieux, mais certains avaient toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité. Je ne pouvais décemment pas les blâmer…

– Nous avons un accord avec eux. Nous sommes en sécurité, tant que cet accord est maintenu, je vous demande donc de rester ici, et de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit.

Jasper, qui était resté muet depuis le début, pris la parole.

– Vous allez bien ?

– Pour l'instant tout le monde va très bien.

– Alors fais en sorte que ça continue comme ça, _Blake._

La conversation semblait terminée. En tout cas, aucun de nous ne prononça un mot de plus. Le message était clair des deux côtés : Jasper, parlant au nom de tous j'en étais certain, m'ordonnait de garder les notre en sureté, de les protéger. Quant à moi, je leur avais délivré le message de Clarke le plus clairement possible, en espérant qu'ils m'écouteraient vraiment.

Autour de nous, tout le campement s'était rassemblé pour écouter. Je m'adressais donc à eux.

– Je veux que vous continuiez à mettre en place la protection du camp. J'ai vu les mesures déjà mises en place, mais il en faut plus. Je ne veux pas pouvoir approcher le camp aussi facilement qu'aujourd'hui, lorsque nous rentrerons. »

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, on attrapa le licol de mon cheval, me forçant à faire demi-tour. Visiblement, j'avais écoulé mon temps de parole avec les miens, et nous devions rentrer au village.

« Ce serait trop vous demander de me prévenir quand on repart ?! J'avais pas fini de parler !

Aucun ne me répondit, et je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas m'énerver.

– Question stupide, vous avez raison les gars. Autan pour moi.

J'étais ravi. Vraiment… Après presque six heures de route, nous repartions immédiatement sans même être descendu de cheval. Mes fesses commençaient à sérieusement en pâtir !

– Mais franchement vous êtes pressés ?! On n'aurait pas pu descendre cinq petites minutes, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes ? Ou même manger un truc ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

– On vous a coupé les cordes vocales ? Pourtant vous parliez tout à l'heure. Alors ça ne doit pas être ça. »

Je continuais d'aligner les mots, les uns après les autres, dans l'espoir puéril de leur prendre la tête à tel point qu'ils aient envie de se l'éclater contre un tronc d'arbre. Ils voulaient m'emmerder, je leur rendrais bien.

–––

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

J'avais déjà posé cette question trois fois, mais je ne reçus toujours pas de réponse. J'avais beau essayer de comprendre, je n'avais aucune explication à ce qu'il venait de se passer : un peu plus de deux heures après que nous ayons quitté le camp, le garde le plus revêche était tombé de son cheval. Comme ça, sans signe avant-coureur.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que nous nous étions arrêté, et il alternait entre des phases d'éveil durant lesquelles il vomissait tout ce qu'il n'avait pourtant pas mangé, et des phases où il comattait, le visage crispé de douleur. La sueur perlait sur son front, et il était parcouru de frissons irrépressibles.

Son collègue se tenait à côté de lui depuis le début, et se contentait de lui basculer la tête sur le côté pour qu'il n'avale pas sa langue ou qu'il ne s'étouffe pas lorsqu'il vomissait.

– Merde, c'est quoi ce délire ?! Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ?!

– Encore quelque chose dont vous êtes responsable, Fils du Ciel.

– Pardon ?

– Il va mourir, comme beaucoup de notre village depuis que vous êtes arrivés sur Terre. Peu importe ce que votre guérisseuse arrivera à faire contre cette maladie, cela ne fera jamais revenir tous ceux que nous avons perdu.

Serait-ce donc la raison de notre capture ? Clarke devait-elle soigner ces gens pour que nous retrouvions notre liberté ?

– Arrêtez de nous tenir pour responsable de tous vos maux, ça en devient lassant à force… Et tu ne vas rien faire de plus pour l'aider ?

– Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

– Il faut au moins le ramener au village, nous ne pouvons rien faire ici. Clarke pourra sans doute faire quelque chose.

– Cela fait des mois que nous subissons ça, elle ne pourra rien faire de plus.

Je commençais à tourner en rond. Je ne supportais pas cette résignation que j'entendais dans sa voix. L'issue fatale qu'il prévoyait était sûrement évitable, j'en avais la conviction, mais pour cela il fallait rentrer !

– Comment tu peux dire qu'elle ne pourra rien faire ? Tu l'as déjà vu à l'œuvre peut-être ? Tu sais les prouesses dont elle est capable avec trois fois rien ?

– Je me fiche du culte que vous vouez à votre guérisseuse. Je _sais _que Fearg est condamné. Je suis trop faible pour abréger ses souffrances, mais je peux au moins rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.

– Nous ne _vouons _pas un culte à Clarke, mais c'est un fait, elle est douée dans ce domaine. Je suis sûr qu'une approche différente aidera votre guérisseur.

Il resta silencieux, continuant à soutenir ledit Fearg dans sa peine.

– Tu ne vas pas sérieusement laisser ton pote mourir au milieu de rien, juste à cause de ta fierté ?!

Mon interlocuteur redressa soudainement la tête pour me fixer avec colère.

– Ma fierté n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Mais si–

– Bien sûr que si ! Tu nous détestes. Tu refuses qu'une étrangère issue d'un peuple que tu juges coupable du mal qui vous ronge puisse se pencher sur le cas de ton pote ! C'est une question de fierté et rien d'autre !

La colère dans ses yeux s'était peu à peu transformée en haine, dirigée à cet instant directement sur moi. _M'en fou, je t'aime pas non plus._

– Arrête de te chercher des excuses, tu sais que j'ai raison. Si on ne rentre pas au plus vite, on n'aura même pas l'occasion de savoir s'il existe un moyen de le sauver. Et il mourra alors par ta faute.

Sans un mot de plus, après quelques secondes, il se leva, son ami dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers le cheval du malade pour attacher celui-ci à la selle. Lorsqu'il fut remonté sur sa propre monture et moi sur la mienne, nous repartîmes. Sa progression était un peu plus rapide que précédemment, et il ne se préoccupait pas de me distancer ou de me perdre.

Je songeais donc évidemment à le semer, mais pour plusieurs raison, je dégageais cette idée de ma tête : primo, si je m'en allais, ils chercheraient automatiquement au camp, mettant les autres en danger. Secundo, c'était mettre en danger également Raven, Clarke et les autres. Dans tous les cas, je ne serai pas celui à subir les conséquences de ma fuite, et je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça.

Je fis donc de mon mieux pour continuer ma route à la suite du garde.

* * *

Je suis désolée de mon retard ! Je sais que c'est pas bien, mais avec les vacances et la préparation de la rentrée, j'avais plein d'autres choses en tête, et ma fic est légèrement (beaucoup ?) passée à la trappe... =S  
J'espère néanmoins que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plut... Exclusivement centré sur Bellamy cette fois-ci !

Faites mois savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, et encore désolée pour mon retard...  
=D


End file.
